Los sentimientos de Amu
by Neikochii
Summary: Amu siente algo especial por ikuto y por tadase ¿Que pasara entre ellos? ¿Amuto o Tadamu? Hay que descubrirlo.
1. ¿Que ha pasado?

**Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece al melocoton con brad pit**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Era sábado y Amu estaba tirada en la cama muy desconcertada por lo que le pasó el

día anterior

_**Flashback**_

_Tadase: Amu-chan._

_Amu: ¿Que ocurre?_

_Tadase: ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?_

_Amu: Claro._

_En el camino no decían palabra alguna,pues estaban demasiado nerviosos como para_

_hablar. Ni siquiera podían mirarse a la cara._

_Tadase: Etto..._

_Amu: ¿Si?_

_Tadase: Me gustaria preguntarte si... mañana querrías venir al parque conmigo._

_Cuando el rubio le dijo esto, Amu se quedó helada pues tenia una "cita"con ikuto_

_(para que dejara de molestarla)._

_Amu: Lo siento Tadase-kun pero tengo cosas que hacer._

_Tadase: No importa -la besa en la mejilla-Otro día podrás salir._

_Amu se fué corriendo a su casa, entró en su cuarto, se puso el pijama,aprovechando que sus padres no estaban abrió la puerta del balcón para que cierto neko entrara y se_

_sentó en su cama para esperarlo. Después de cinco minutos llegó el esperado muchacho._

_Ikuto:Mmm....veo que has dejado el balcón abierto¿Lo hiciste para que yo entrara?_

_Amu: Pues sí, sobre todo para que me hables sobre lo de mañana._

_Ikuto: Ah, eso. Pues resulta que no voy a poder ir._

_Amu: ¡ COMO QUE NO IRAS! Me he negado a ir con Tadase al parque para nada-Dicho esto se tapó la boca con las manos sabiendo el error que había cometido-._

_Ikuto: Con que el mini-rey te pidió salir ¿no?_

_Amu: Eso no te importa neko-hentai. Ahora vete._

_Ikuto: Bueno si eso es lo que quieres... me voy- Le da un beso en la frente-Adiós niña pequeña._

_Amu: (Toda roja) ¡Que no soy una niña pequeña!._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**¡HOLA!**

**Este es el primer capi de mi primer fic.**

**Ya se que es una mierda pero no tengo inspiración.**

**Lo siento por poner el flashback y por k es muy corto pero.....sea como sea dejen reviews**


	2. El sábado de Amu

(**Amu pov) (Sábado, día de la "cita" cancelada)**

Las charas de Amu estaban muy preocupadas por su dueña, pues no había dicho

ni una palabra, tampoco había comido nada y eso que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

De repente se pusieron a hablar bajito:

Ran:¿Por que esta tan deprimida Amu_chan?

Mikki:La verdad no lo sé, pero se le nota muy mal.

Suu: ¿Le cocinamos algo-desuu?

Ran: Mejor llamemos a Dia.

Suu: Es verdad-desuu, ella lo sabe todo.

Mikki: Dia ven aquí.

Dia: ¿Que ocurre?

Charas: No sabemos lo que le pasa a Amu-chan.

Dia: No le pasa nada, simplemente esta confundida sobre sus sentimientos.

Mikki: Ahh era eso.

Suu: ¿Pero sabes a quien quiere?

Dia: No.

Ran: Vamos a preguntárselo.

*********CON AMU*********

Charas: Amu-chan, ya sabemos lo que te pasa.

Amu: Me alegro por ustedes.

Dia: Venga Amu, no seas así.

Mikki: Por cierto ¿Ya te has decidido?

Amu: La verdad... si, bueno, un poco.

Suu: ¿Nos lo dices?

Amu: De acuerdo -Les susurra algo-

Ran: -La mira pícaramente como las otras charas-Con que es...

Suena el teléfono.

Amu: Residencia Hinamori ¿Digame?

Madre de Amu: Hija, lo sentimos mucho pero vamos a estar fuera un mes por asuntos de

trabajo

Amu: Vale,vale, no pasa nada.

MdA: Por el dinero no te preocupes, porque teníamos todo planeado por si pasaba esto

y tienes algunos ahorros en mi mesita de noche.

Bueno te quiero mucho, adios.

Ran: ¿Que pasa Amu-chan?

Amu: No van a estar durante un mes.

Suu: Tampoco es el fin del mundo-desuu.

Dia: Amu, ¿Se lo dirás?

Amu: No tengo el valor suficiente.

Mikki: Te comprendo.

Suu: ¿Y por que no le hacemos unas galletas?

Charas: Buena idea Suu.

Amu: Tienes razón, haré galletas para Ikuto y para Tadase y les pondré una nota

escribiendo lo que siento por cada uno.

Dia: Muy bien, vamos a comprar los ingredientes.

Amu y sus charas se encaminaron hacia la tienda mas cercana,cuando tuvieron lo que

necesitaban, volvieron a casa.

Amu: Como a Ikuto le gusta el chocolate... las suyas van a ser de ese sabor y con formas

de cruces, gatos, pececitos (especiales para nekos)y violines.

Charas: -Apuntando en una libreta- ok, vale, peces, violines...

Amu: Y como a Tadase le gusta la vainilla... de ese sabor y con formas de coronas,

círculos, cuadrados y estellas

Ran:-Sigue apuntando- Tomo nota...

Suu:Lo siento, pero no se me dan bien los dibujos y no tenemos moldes para hacer

lo que quieres.

Dia: Pero a Mikki se le dan estupendamente y si os fusionáis podréis pintar y cocinar a la

vez.

Ran: ¡Es verdad! Venga, quiero ver una fusión chara.

Mikki/Suu: Charafusión.

Mikki y Suu se meten en sus huevos y estos de unen formando un huevo como los que

tiene Amu pero de un color aguamarina y tiene dos símbolos: tréboles y picas. Se abre

y sale un chara con el pelo corto del mismo color que el huevo, los ojos verdes (como

Suu) y un vestido como el de Dia en la transformación con Amu (pero sin las mangas

sólo el vestido) en celeste.

Fusión: Hola, soy Sumikku y os ayudaré a hacer los dulces con las formas mas bonitas

que hayan visto nunca .Cambio de personalidad.

Las "x" de Amu se convierten en un trébol y una pica del color del huevo y la pelirrosa

se pone a cocinar como si le fuera la vida en eso. Al terminar miran su creación y ven

que el resultado es impresionante.

Amu:- Sin cambio de personalidad –Guau, es genial. Muchas gracias Sumikku.

Sumikku: No es para tanto. Ahora debo volver a la normalidad. Hasta la próxima.

Sumikku se mete en el huevo que se cierra al instante y deja ver los otros dos huevos

que se abren dejando salir a las dos charas.

Ran: Ahora solo falta empaquetarlas, decorar el envoltorio y escribir la nota.

Mikki: De eso nos ocupamos nosotras, vete a dar una vuelta.

Amu les hace caso y se va al parque

**********En el parque**********

Amu " ¿ Y si se equivocan con la nota? ¿ Y si lo hacen todo mal? No, no creo Dia esta al

cargo de todas. Pero lo peor: ¿Y si el no corresponde a mis sentimientos?.

¿? Amu, ¿ Te pasa algo?

Amu:- Grita hasta que se da cuenta de quien le esta hablando- Ah hola Nagi.

Nagihiko: Hola ¿Te pasa algo?.

Amu: No nada, solo estaba pensando

Se llevaron hablando media hora hasta que:

Amu: -Mirando su reloj- ¡Que tarde! Lo siento Nagi pero tengo que irme.

Nagihiko: Bye.

Amu llegó corriendo a su casa y cuando entró vió dos paquetes muy bien presentados:

Uno tenía el envoltorio azul marino con estrellas plateadas, el lazo que sujetaba el

papel era negro y tenia una moña muy bien hecha, además, en el centro de la moña

había un colgante en forma de cruz plateada.

El otro tenía el papel amarilo con coronitas doradas, un lazo blanco con otra moña

diferente y en el centro un colgante con forma de corona dorada.

Mikki: Las galletas de chocolate están en el paquete azul.

Ran: Y las de vainilla en el amarillo.

Suu: También hemos escrito las notas.

Amu: Muchas gracias chicas

Charas: No tiene importancia.

HOLAAAAA

Vine con mas inspiración, tanta que llega a ser una paranoia mental pero estaba viendo

unos dibujos raros en los que se fusionaban y... bueno de ahí saqué la idea. Además

solo tengo 11 años. Las galletas y los envoltorios fueron idea de mi hermana pequeña

y mi madre me iba a castigar porque no quería ponerlo...bueno las galletas y los

envoltorios sabeis para quienes son pero lo que pone en cada nota no.

Dejen reviews y lo sabran.


	3. El sábado de Ikuto

**(Ikuto pov) (Sábado, día de la "cita"cancelada)**

Yoru: Ikuto-nya.

Ikuto: ¿Que?

Yoru: ¿Por que no quisiste ir a la cita con Amu?

Ikuto: Te lo diré luego pero, ahora vamos al centro comercial.

Yoru: Pero si a ti no te gusta ir de compras.

Ikuto: Vamos.

Ikuto y su chara fueron al centro comercial. Al llegar , Ikuto se fue directamente a la tienda de

complementos y accesorios.

Yoru.-Con un collar rosa en sus manos y riéndose- ¿Te vas a comprar esto?

Ikuto: No.

Yoru:-Sin parar de reírse- Pues te quedaría estupendo.

Ikuto: Lo que tu digas.

El peliazul miró a un lado y vio algo en lo que no se había fijado todavía:

Era un collar + pulsera plateado con colgantes de tréboles, corazones, picas y diamantes

e intercalados entre los colgantes había "x" negras.

Ikuto: Mmmm... Esto le gustará.

Compró lo que quería y se fue de aquel sitio.

Yoru: Bueno-nya ¿Me lo vas a decir?

Ikuto: ¿Lo que?

Yoru: Lo de la cita con Amu.

Ikuto: Ahhhh, es simple, es que pasado mañana es su cumpleaños.

Yoru: Por eso fuiste al centro comercial...

Ikuto: Si.

Yoru: Pero tendrás que aguantar a sus amigos.

Ikuto: No creo...

**Flashback (Ese mismo día por la mañana)**

_Rima: Pues le haremos la fiesta el lunes ¿ok?_

_Todos: Haii._

_Yaya: ¡Que divertido! Yaya tiene ganas de comer muchos dulces._

_Nagihiko: No seas precipitada Yaya._

_Tadase: Pero me teneis que dejar un rato a solas con Amu-chan._

_Todos: ¬¬ Vale._

_Ikuto:-Apareciendo- Me temo que eso no va a poder ser._

_Tadase: -Desafiante- Que haces aquí gato ladrón._

_Nagihiko: Me parece que tiene algo que decir._

_Ikuto: Exactamente. El lunes , Amu no puede ir a la fiesta porque tiene cosas que hacer._

_Rima: Pero si estamos en vacaciones._

_Ikuto: Ya lo se, pero no puede ¿Por que no se la hacéis mañana?_

_Kuukai: Tienes mucha razón Ikuto._

_Ikuto: Ah, hola no sabía que estabas aquí._

_Kuukai: Contigo siempre me pasa jeje._

_Tadase: Vale, se la haremos mañana pero tú serás el cebo._

_Ikuto:Bueno..._

_**(Por la tarde)**_

_Ikuto llegó a su casa y guardó el regalo, después se encaminó hacia la casa de la pelirrosa con_

_una carta en la mano, pero en el camino se encontró a Amu y a Nagihiko en el parque y Rythm_

_venía._

_Ikuto: Dile a tu dueño que entretenga a Amu_

_Rythm: Ok_

_El chara se fué y le dijo al peli-violáceo lo que Ikuto queria y este como respuesta levantó el_

_pulgar en señal de aprovación._

_Ikuto hizo cambio de personalidad y saltando de tejado en tejado llegó al balcón de Amu, lo_

_abrió, dejó la carta en el escritorio y tal como entró se fue._

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

HOLAAAAA.

Aquí el 3er capi. Lo del regalo idea de mi hermana otra vez. Pero las "X" son ideas mias jeje.

Aviso: Los capis los ecribo mas cortos porque escribir a ordenador el 2º me costó la misma vida.

**X-Yukino-Dark-X: Por eso Ikuto no podía ir a la cita.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**Lucia-nami 14**

**XxXKaren-chanXxX.**

**CHAOO.**


	4. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

Ya era tarde y cierta pelirrosa estaba abriendo una carta que le habían dejado el día anterior

**Flashback**

_Amu: A dormir._

_Charas: Amu-chan hay una-Fueron interrumpidas-._

_Amu: Mañana me lo dicen._

**Fin del Flashback **

La niña sacó el papel y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Quedamos fuera del jardín real a las 6:30. Te espero con muchas ansias.

Con cariño:

Hotori Tadase.

Día: Podrás darle las galletas.

Amu: Tienes razón, me voy a duchar.

(30 MINUTOS MAS TARDE)

Amu: Mikki... Ayudame no se que ponerme.

Mikki: Ok.

Hizo un dibujo sin enseñárselo a Amu. Cuando terminó:

Mikki: Taraaa. Mi obra maestra.

Amu: Es muy bonito pero...¿No te parece algo cantoso?

Mikki: Dejate de tonterías.(**N.A: Las charas saben lo del cumpleaños)**

Amu: Está bien.

Mikki: Dibujo,Dibujar, Dibujado.

Dicho esto a Amu le apareció un vestido en fucsia con una tela de puntos negra por encima.

Tenía un escote en forma de corazón, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y, en la cintura,

llevaba un lazo ancho (fajín) de un color un poco mas claro que la tela de abajo del vestido.

Los zapatos eran un poco mas claros que el fajín y eran como sandalias con tacón agarrados

por dos partes; arriba de los dedos de los pies y los tobillos.

Se rizó un poco el cabello y con horquillas se lo recogió hacia un lado.(**El vestido está en mi**

**perfil pero el peinado no es el mismo de la foto)**

Charas: Te ves preciosa.

Amu: Muchas gracias chicas.

Dia: Es hora de irnos.

Todas: Haii.

Al llegar al jardín real, Tadase no estaba.

Ran: ¿Por que no entramos?

Mikki: Es verdad, venga entremos.

Suu: Vamos Amu-chan.

Amu: ¿Tu que opinas Dia?

Dia: Opino que ellas tienen razón.

Amu: Pues entremos.

Al entrar:

Todos: SoRpReSa!!!

* * *

Amu: Chicos...

Rima: Te ves lindísima.

Yaya: Amu-chi, pareces una princesa.

Tadase: Te ves muy bien O////O

Kuukai: Oh la la ¿Le apetece sentarse su majestad?

Amu: -Siguiéndole el juego-Por supuesto veterano jack pero-Mira a Rima-Recuerde que yo soy

la jocker y la reina es Rima.

Kuukai: Pues hoy habrá dos reinas.

Rima: Pero,¿Que pasará si no hay jocker?

Kuukai: De eso no se preocupen- Saca una peluca(quien sabe en donde la saco xD) rosa como el

pelo de Amu y se la pone mientras guiña un ojo- Hoy yo soy la jocker.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Las horas pasaron volando y todos se divertían, pero, algo le pasaba a Amu, pues estaba algo

preocupada ya que el neko no había ido a la fiesta.

Amu: Chicos, ya es muy tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Yaya:-Haciendo pucheros- Pero Yaya se quiere divertir mas.

Nagihiko:-Tranquilizándola- Venga Yaya no seas así, si te calmas, mañana te compro un helado.

A Yaya le cambió la cara rápidamente a una de felicidad.

Yaya: Bien!!!

Se fueron todos excepto Tadase que fue agarrado por la pelirrosa.

Amu: Tadase-kun toma esto-Le entregó el paquete amarillo-.

Tadase: Mmmm galletas.-Intentó abrir el paquete pero una mano lo detuvo.

Amu: Abrelo en tu casa ¿ok?

Tadase: Lo que tu digas.

Amu: Adiós Tadase-kun.

Tadase: Adiós Amu-chan.

**HOLAAAA**

**Y aquí el 4º capitulo.**

**Preguntas seguras:**

**POR QUE LO DE KUUKAI?:** HABÍA QUE PONER HUMOR.

**Y LO DE YAYA?: **PARA QUE SALGA NAGIHIKO.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Yuri.**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**Aifonsi**

**Hisha Misha**

**Lucia-nami 14**

**XxXKaren-chanXxX**

**Y en ESPECIAL a las que me agregaron a favoritos **

**CHAOO.**


	5. Un cumpleaños con el neko

Ya en casa:

Ran: Ya te quitaste un peso de encima.

Amu: Si pero a ver que dice Tadase.

Mikki: Ahora eso no importa, por cierto, faltaba alguien en la fiesta ¿no?

Dia: Ikuto.

Amu: Habrá tenido motivos

Ran: O tus amigos no se lo han dicho.

Suu: Eso también puede ser.

Mikki: Y es lo mas probable.

Amu: -Se acuesta- Buenas noches, Ran la luz.

Ran: Hai.

Mientras mantenían la conversación, no se dieron cuenta de que tenían la puerta del balcón

abierta y cierto minino lo escuchó todo.

Ikuto: "_No te preocupes, tendrás un cumpleaños a solas conmigo_."

A la mañana siguiente:

Dia: Amu, despierta.

Amu: ¿Que hora es?

Dia: Las diez de la mañana.

Amu: -Sobresaltada- Hoy es lunes!!!!! El uniforme!!!!!

Mikki: Amu-chan, estamos de vacaciones.

Amu: Es verdad jeje, que tonta.

Suu: Amu-cha, mira esto.

Amu fué a donde estaba Suu (la cocina) y miró el refrigerador que era donde señalaba su chara

verde.

_Amu, hija, tenemos que irnos hasta el miércoles por asuntos de trabajo._

_Por Ami no te preocupes, está con nosotros._

_Te queremos: PAPA Y MAMA._

Amu: Típico.

Charas: Amu-chan ya está acostumbrada. Cambiando de tema... FeLiCiDaDES.

Amu: Muchas gracias

Ran: Tengo hambre.

Amu: Hagamos algo de comer. Suu.

Suu: Hai. Cambio de personalidad.

Amu empezó a cocinar e hizo un banquete que consistía en una ensalada de frutas, tostadas con

mantequilla, jugo de naranja y un yogurt (casero).

Cuando la pelirrosa terminó de comer, se puso a lavar los platos, pero sintió que la abrazaban por

detrás.

Amu: IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Ikuto: Mala forma de saludar, eres una escandalosa.

Amu: Pues saluda tu primero y no me asustes.

Ikuto: Hola.

Amu:-Suspira-Hola.¿Para que has venido?

Ikuto: Bueno....-Le da el regalo- Felicidades.

Amu:-Lo abraza (N/A: Que raro)-Muchísimas gracias Ikuto.

Ikuto: Pues.... no lo has abierto.

Amu:-Lo abre y se queda boquiabierta-Que bonito.

Ikuto: Sabía que te gustaría. Por cierto, no he desayunado y eres tan mala que no me has guardado

ni un poco de comida.

Amu:-Recuerda las galletas- Pues tengo galletas.

Ikuto: ¿Caseras?

Amu: Sip.

La chica va a buscar las galletas y su chara amarilla va detrás de ella.

Dia: ¿Se las vas a dar?

Amu: Si, ya es hora de que sepa lo que siento por el.

Dia: Muy bien Amu.

Bajó e Ikuto estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la tele.

Ikuto: ¿Ya?

Amu:-Roja-Si.

El chico se levantó y cuando vio que lo que tenía Amu en las manos no era un no era un cuenco

con galletas pochas, si no un paquete bien presentado se sorprendió un poco.

Ikuto: ¿Las hiciste ayer?

Amu: No, las hice el sábado.

Ikuto: ¿Para que?

Amu: Para demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Ikuto: ¿Y donde está eso?

Amu: Debajo de las galletas hay una nota que lo dice todo.

Amu se fue a algún sitio e Ikuto abrió con rapidez el paquete y empezó a comer, no por el hambre

(aunque estaban muy ricas) si no porque deseaba saber que sentía su amada por él ya que estuvo

toda la fiesta espiándola y vio que le dio otro paquete al mini-rey. Cuando divisó la nota, la sacó y

lo vio, el mensaje, los sentimientos de la chica:

_**Ikuto, lo que siento por ti es **__**AMOR.**__** Si, te **__**AMO**__** y no me importa si te burlas de mi porque es lo**_

_**que siento y nunca cambiará.**_

El neko miró a todos lados y no vió a Amu (estaba tan entretenido...) por esta razón le preguntó a

la chara rosaa de la chica.

Ikuto: ¿Donde está Amu?

Ran: Se fué a duchar pero no te diste cuenta. Ahora mismo volverá.

Ikuto pensó que lo mejor sería esperar en el sofá hasta que llegara la chica y pasados cinco minutos

su ángel entró; llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes de color blanco con detalles de cruces

en negro,tenía un cordón negro bajo el pecho y lo demás caía suelto. También llevaba unas

bailarinas (manoletinas) blancas y el pelo suelto. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al chico

fue que llevaba el collar y la pulsera que el le había regalado.

Amu: ¿Como me veo?

Ikuto:-Embobado-Como un ángel.

Amu: Pues tu como un verdadero neko-hentai.

Ikuto no aguantó mas y la jaló del brazo haciendo que la chica cayera sobre el .

Ikuto: ¿Es verdad que me amas?

**HOLAAAAAAA**

**Por fin pasó lo que tenía que pasar, bien!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pero.... lo he dejado en suspense aunque todas sabemos la respuesta ¿ O no? Jajajajajaja.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**Lucia-nami 14**

**Aifonsi**

**XxXKaren-chanXxX**

**Hisha Misha**

**En ESPECIAL a las que me agregaron a favoritos tanto en autor como en historia **

**CHAOOOOO**


	6. Te amo y te odio

Amu: Sí. Lo amo todo de ti; tu carácter, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, tus miradas, tus besos de

despedida, las noches que pasas en mi cama abrazándome. Todo.

La chica ya estaba preparada para las burlas del neko, pero:

Ikuto: No me lo creo, siempre estabas pegándome, echándome de tu habitación y peleándote

conmigo**(N/A: Ikuto, que ingenuo eres)**

Amu: ¿No has oído el dicho de: Los que se peleas, se desean?

Ikuto: Ahora sí. Y si me amas, demuéstralo.

Amu: ¿Como? **(N/A: Ahora la ingenua es Amu)**

Ikuto: Dándome un beso.

La pelirrosa no rechistó y se iba acercando a la cara del chico, pero el pensó que no lo haría,

cuando vió a la niña acercarse decidió que era una mala idea, pues, era demasiado pronto

y se movió para desviar el beso de su amada. Cuando llega el momento, Amu siente que no está

besando unos labios si no una mejilla.

Amu: ¿Que pasa?

Ikuto: No es el momento.

Amu: Entonces...¿No me amas?

Ikuto:-Se acerca al oído de Amu-Mas que a mi vida.

Amu: ¿Y por que no me besas?

Ikuto: Ya te lo he dicho, todo a su tiempo.

Amu: Lo comprendo peroooo.... para abrazarse no es muy pronto ¿no?

Ikuto: Para nada.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazan pero no caen en cuenta de que cierta persona les está mirando atónito.

Tadase A...Amu..chan.

Amu: Ah, hola ¿como has entrado?

Tadase: Llamé al timbre varias veces, pero -Mira a Ikuto-como estabas muy ocupada, me

abrieron las charas.

Amu: Mmmmm.... entiendo.¿Y para qué has venido?

Tadase: Quería ver si lo de la nota era de verdad o una broma pero-Mira otra vez a Ikuto- veo

que era verdad. No se como puedes haber cambiado tanto. Hinamori Amu: Me has decepcionado.

Amu quedó un rato en estado de shock, pero invadida por su orgullo logró decir.

Amu: Pues ya somos dos los que estamos decepcionando a alguien.

Tadase: ¿Que quieres decir?

Amu: Que yo creía que lo comprenderías. Pero creí mal; eres un estúpido y un necio que no toma

en cuenta a nadie ni a nada. Solo te preocupas por ti. Además, tu no estás enamorado de mí

simplemente te atraigo físicamente, se te nota a leguas, no como Ikuto, el me quiere tal y como

soy.

Tadase: Lo que tu digas, pero una cosa: Eras muy importante paraa mi y lo has destrozado todo,

absolutamente todo por estar con ese gato callejero.

Ikuto: ¿Podeis callaros? no escucho la tele.

Amu: Ahora mismo amor mío.

Tadase: Adiós Hinamori-Se fue pegando un portazo-.

Ikuto: ¿Esto es por mi?

Amu: No, es por lo que yo siento por ti.

Ikuto: ¿Ves por que te decía que me eligieras a mi?

Amu: Si, ahora te entiendo, Tarde o temprano el cortaría conmigo y me rompería el corazón.

Ikuto: ¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

Amu: Contigo iría al fin del mundo **(N/A: Ahora Amu se parece a Ikuto jejeje)**

Ikuto: A mi me va mas otro sitio

Amu: ¿Donde?

Ikuto no dijo alguna otra palabra, pues había hecho cambio de personalidad,había cargado a la

pelirrosa y ya estaba saliendo por el balcón.

Una hora mas tarde llegaron a un sitio por donde pasaba un río poco caudaloso(En el que uno

se podía bañar perfectamente)muy bonito. Aquel lugar era como un cuento de hadas:

Había hierba verde y fresca con flores de varios tipos y tonalidades, árboles con toda variedad

de frutas y varios animales.

Amu: ¡Que bonito!

Ikuto: Eres muy infantil, que lo sepas

Amu: Lo que tu digas. Quiero bañarme.

Ikuto: Pues como no te bañes en ropa interior...

Amu: No te lo creas tanto-Saca un bikini- Es bueno tener a Mikki a mi lado y tratandose de ti,

nadie se fía. Ahora no mires.-Se esconde detrás de un árbol.

Ikuto: Mira que eres tonta.¿Como te voy a ver si estás detrás de un árbol?

La chica se cambiaba mientras el neko insistía al chara azul de Amu para que le hiciera un bañador.

Mikki aceptó y en menos de un minuto, Ikuto tenía su bañador puesto. Amu salió un rato después

y el peliazul se quedó embobado, pues el bikini de la chica no era muy discreto, al darse cuenta

de cierta cosa, Amu gritó indignada.

Amu: Mikki, mi bañador hace juego con el de Ikuto.

Ikuto: Tranquilizate, después de todo, somos novios.

Amu: ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

Ikuto: TÚ.

Y entre peleas, baños, risas, juegos, abrazos y malhumoramientos (que largo) por parte de la

pelirrosa, se pasó el tiempo volando y se dieron cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo.

Amu: Hace frío y esta oscureciendo, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Ikuto: Tienes razón. Yoru.

Yoru: Hai.

Ikuto hizo cambio de personalidad y ya se encontraba llevando a Amu a su casa. Cuando llegaron:

Ikuto: ¿Me dejas dormir aquí?

Amu: Claro, pero ahora me voy a duchar.

Ikuto: -Pícaramente-Pues si quieres voy contigo.

Amu: Claro que no-Cogió las cosas y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Ikuto.

Se llevó en la ducha un buen rato, se vistió y salió.

Ikuto: ¿Que haces así?

Amu: Nada, es un pijama.

Era un pijama negro que consistía en unas leggins piratas y una camiseta de manga corta con

capucha y orejas de gato. Se lo compró porque le recordaba mucho al neko y este era el momento

perfecto para estrenarlo.

Cuando los dos se ducharon, cenaron, y se acostaron.

Ikuto: Amu.

Amu: ¿Que?

Ikuto: Gracias.

Amu: ¿Gracias por que?

Ikuto: Por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Amu: Ikuto.

Ikuto: ¿Mmmm?

Amu: Te amo.

Ikuto: Yo te amo mucho mas de lo que te imaginas-La besa en la frente-Hasta mañana.

Y los dos cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro fundiéndose en un gran abrazo.

**HOLAAA**

**Que cursi me ha quedado el final por dios.**

**Pero aquí tienen el capítulo en el que Amu le deja todo bien claro a Tadase.**

**La idea del sitio a donde lleva Ikuto a Amu es idea de mi hermanita (tiene que dejar de ver**

**la tele)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Las mismas de siempre. Me da flojera escribir pero hay una mas:**

**Leanlee rose**

**CHAO.**


	7. Sorpresa inesperada

Amu despertó muy tarde y notó que Ikuto no estaba y en su escritorio había una nota en la que se

podía leer:

_**Siento haberme ido tan temprano y no poder disfrutar de tu imagen al despertar, pero tengo**_

_**cosas que hacer, pero voy a llegar para comer(sé buena y hazme de comer algo por favor.**_

_**Te quiere:**_

_**Tsukyomi Ikuto.**_

_**P.D: No hagas planes para hoy.**_

Amu: Siempre es igual.

Dia: Y aún así lo amas.

Amu: Si.

Ran: Que bonito es el amor.

Mikki: No es justo, Amu-chan se los lleva a todos.

Suu: Siempre igual.

Amu: ¿Y esto de que no haga planes?

Ran: No lo sé, el es muy misterioso.

Amu: Bueno, no importa¿Que hora es?

Mikki: Las una y media de la tarde.

Amu: ¿Queeeeee? Tengo que cocinar algo rápido.

Suu: No pasa nada solo dime que quieres hacer.

Amu: Pues algo de pescado,algo frito,carne...

Suu: Pues acedías y peludillas rebozadas de primer plato y de segundo pechuga de pollo empanada

con una tortilla de patatas y de postre chocolate.

Amu: Estupendo.

Hizo cambio de personalidad y empezó a cocinar mientras las demás charas miraban fascinadas

la rapidez de Suu.

Amu: Listo.

Charas: ¿Podréis comer todo esto?

Amu: No lo se. Suu, te has pasado un poco

Suu: Lo siento mucho pero mejor que sobre.

Se llevaron hablando un rato hasta que alguien abrió la puerta con las llaves, a Amu le entró el

miedo, pues, nadie tenía esas llaves menos sus padres y ella. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia aquel

lugar vio la sonrisa que mas deseaba ver.

Ikuto: Ya estoy en casa.

Amu: Hola.

Ikuto: ¿Preparaste la comida?

Amu:-Le enseña el banquete-¿Tu crees?

Ikuto: -Fascinado-Si, lo creo.

Amu:-Cariñosamente-¿Comemos?

Ikuto: Claro.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban animadamente. Un rato después a

Ikuto le entró ganas de algo dulce:

Ikuto: ¿Y el postre?

Amu: Que impaciente eres.

Ikuto: Pues tu infantil y yo no me quejo.

Amu: No soy infantil.

Ikuto: Lo que tu digas pero el gatito que tienes enfrente se está poniendo muy goloso y si no se

come el postre, te comerá a ti.

Amu: Claro, claro.-Saca los chocolates que tenían forma de corazón y se los entrega a Ikuto-.

Ikuto:-prueba uno-¿Sabes como estarían mas dulces?

Amu: ¿Como?

Ikuto: Si tu me los dieras.

Amu: Pero que dices hentai.

Ikuto: No he dicho nada de eso.

Amu: ¿Y por que eso de que no hiciera planes?

Ikuto: Por que ya tienes planes conmigo.

Amu: Lo que tu digas, pero-Imita a Ikuto- la niñita que tienes enfrente se está poniendo muy

curiosa y si no me lo dices te hartaré con mis preguntas.

Ikuto: Tu y tus preguntas nunca me hartareis.

Amu: Eso espero.

Ikuto terminó de comer y le dijo a Amu que se abrigase y saliese a la calle, eso le extrañó mucho

a la pelirrosa porque él siempre la cargaba.

Amu: ¿Donde vamos?

Ikuto no habló, pero pasados dos minutos se paró enfrente de una casa muy cercana a la de Amu.

Amu: Esa casa está en venta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ikuto: Ya no-Señala el lugar en donde antes estuvo el cartel de "se vende"

Amu No me digas que es...

Ikuto: MIA.

Amu: Entonces... ¡¡¡¡¡SEREMOS VECINOS!!!!!

Ikuto: Bien deducido pequeña genio.

Amu: ¿Como la conseguiste?

Ikuto: Un regalo de mi hermana, tiene dinero de sobra y quiso que yo viviera en condiciones así

que me dijo que eligiera una casa y que no me preocupara porque ella me la compraba y... aquí

está.

Amu: ¿Tienes las llaves?

Ikuto: Si.

Amu: ¿Me dejas entrar?

Ikuto: Te he traído para eso.

Entraron y Amu se quedó boquiabierta pues era muy grande pero:

Amu: No está amueblada.

Ikuto: Me buscaré la vida.

Amu: De eso nada. Mikki, ¿Puedes pintar muebles y hacerlos aparecer?

Mikki: Claro.

Amu: MANOS A LA OBRA.

Empezaron a pintar muebles y mas muebles y objetos de decoración. La mayoría de los objetos

era de color negro, pues era el preferido de Ikuto. Las paredes eran celestes y grises. Todo estaba

listo excepto:

Amu: ¿Como quieres la cama?

Ikuto: De matrimonio.

Amu: ¿Para que?

Ikuto: Tendrás que pasar algunas noches aquí¿No?

Amu: NEKO HENTAIII.

Ikuto: no es para eso,pero-Se acerca a la cara de Amu- si tu quieres...

Amu: NOOOOO.

Ikuto: Bueno, ya es de noche y tengo entendido que mañana vienen tus padres por lo tanto no

podré dormir contigo porque nos podrían encontrar juntos y eso no es muy bueno.

Amu: Tienes razón. Espero que duermas bien en NUESTRA nueva cama.-Abre la puerta para irse-.

Ikuto: Yo te acompaño.

Amu: No hace falta, estamos muy cerca.

Ikuto: le alcanza y le besa en la mejilla-Hasta mañana princesa.

**HOLAAA**

**Y aquí otro capítulo mas.**

**Si me tardo mucho en escribir el siguiente os pido disculpas pero es que tengo muchos **

**exámenes y sobre todo el de naturales me tiene harta.**

**Si os preguntais por que he puesto comida española: lo siento mucho pero ahora mismo no**

**tengo ganas de escribir nada de eso y poner lo que comí ayer y hoy es mucho mas fácil.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**XxXKaren-chanXxX **

**Leanlee Rose**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**Aifonsi**

**Hisha Misha**

**Lucia-nami 14**

**En ESPECIAL a las que me agregaron a favoritos.**

**Una cosa:**

**XxXKaren-chanXxX, es mejor que no digas nada de mi hermana por que se emociona **

**demasiado y se lleva todo el día presumiendo y hablando del tema y no me deja concentrarme **

**en nada (ni siquiera en escribir)**

**CHAOO**


	8. Querido vecino

**En el capítulo anterior, puse que Amu e Ikuto tardaron dos minutos en llegar y que la casa**

**estaba muy cerca pues... no es así. La casa de Ikuto está al lado de la de Amu y la ventana**

**del cuarto cuarto de éste está pegando al balcón de la chica ¿OK?**

Madre de Amu: Hija, baja a desayunar.

Amu: Voy.

Como la pelirrosa no tenía ganas de nada, bajó con el pijama puesto.

MdA: ¿Como es que todavía llevas el pijama?

Amu: Estoy muy cansada. Ayer di una vuelta con mis amigos y acabé rendida **(N/A:Mentirosa)**

MdA: Vale, pero cuando desayunes, te vistes que ha llegado un vecino nuevo y la vecina de

enfrente me ha dicho que es un joven muy atractivo.

Amu: -Pensando en Ikuto-Ni me lo imagino.

Llegó el papá de Amu y cuando vio la tarta que le preparó su mujer a Ikuto dijo:

PdA: Mmmm, que buena es mi mujercita que me ha preparado una tarta.

MdA: Lo siento cariño pero es para el nuevo vecino.

PdA: Injusticiaaaaaaaaa.

Amu terminó de comer en ese momento y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Amu: Mikki, no encuentro nada que Ikuto no haya visto.

Mikki: Porque continuamente lo estás metiendo en el armario.

Amu: Eso no importa, ayúdame.

Mikki: Vale.

Empezó a dibujar, y en pocos minutos

Mikki: Listo.

Amu: Me encanta "Y a Ikuto tambien le encantará jeje"

Mikki: DIBUJO,DIBUJAR,DIBUJADO.

A Amu le apareció una camiseta de mangas cortas con rayas en negro y rosa fucsia, unos shorts

vaqueros con dos tirantes que los sujetaban y otros dos que le caían en la piernas y unas converse

negras.

Charas : Te ves muy bien Amu-chan.

Ran:-Pícaramente-Volverás loco a Ikuto.

Amu: Pues mejor.

Charas: Huy Huy

MdA: Amu, ¿estás lista?

Amu: Un momento.

Amu se peinó, se hecho colonia, se hechó brillo de labios y bajó.

MdA: Que guapa Amu, como salgas así vas a cautivar al chico en un momento.

PdA: ¿Cautivar? ¿Chico? ¿Amu? NOOOOOOO.

MdA: Querido, Amu ya está en esa edad.

PdA: No, nunca estará en esa edad.

MdA: Tiene catorce años.

PdA: Me da igual.

MdA: Vámonos.

Amu: Hai.

La madre de Amu cogió el pastel y salió de la casa seguida de la pelirrosa. Llegó a la de al lado y

tocó el timbre.

Ikuto: ¿Quien es?

MdA: La señora Hinamori, la vecina.

Ikuto: Voy.

El chico abrió la puerta y se encontró a Amu y a su madre en el recibidor. Lo que vió realmente le

agradó, pues su amada estaba hermosa y muy sexi con esa ropa.

MdA: - Tendiéndole la mano-Encantada, soy Midori.

Ikuto:- Cogiendosela y dando un apretón- Tsukyomi Ikuto, mucho gusto.

MdA: Hija no seas maleducada, saluda.

Amu: Yo soy Amu,mucho gusto

Ikuto:-le besa la mano- Señorita Hinamori, el gusto es mío.

Amu se sonrojó como de costubre mientras su madre miraba emocionada a escena.

Ikuto: ¿Quieren pasar?

MdA: Deja las formalidades, puedes tutearnos.

Ikuto: Vale.

La madre de Amu pasó y dejó la tarta en la cocina mientras Ikuto lke guiñaba un ojo a Amu en

señal de que estaba actuando bien.

MdA: Ikuto,¿Cuantos años tienes?

Ikuto: Dentro de poco cumplo los diecinueve.

MdA: Y perdona si soy cotilla, pero ¿Tienes novia?

Ikuto miró a Amu y esta le hizo una seña para que dijera que no.

Ikuto: No.

MdA: Siento mucho haberte entretenido, nos vamos ya.

Ikuto: Vale.

Amu: Mamá, yo me quedo aquí conociendo un poco mas a Ikuto¿Vale?

MdA: No hija, sería una molestia para él.

Ikuto: No, para nada señora, estando solo, me aburro y un poco de compañía me vendrá muy bien

MdA: Vale, pero no tardesmucho Amu.

Amu: Chao.

La madre de Amu se va.

Ikuto: ¿Y que quieres saber sobre mi?

Amu: Eres tonto.

Ikuto: Pero se actuar bien. Aunque me costó la misma vida decir que no tenía novia.

Amu: Por cierto ¿Que elegante te has puesto no?

Ikuto: Si, y lo tuyo no es exactamente elegante pero muy rebelde y sexi.

Amu: Deja de decir tonterías.

Ikuto: No digo tonterías, es mas, si fuera el momento, te comería a besos.

Amu: ¿Cuando será el momento?

Ikuto: Muy pronto, mas de lo que te imaginas.

Amu: Vale.

Ikuto: ¿Te vas a quedar hoy a dormir para probar nuestra cama?

Amu: No, imposible con mis padres al lado.

Ikuto: ¡¡¡Que responsable es mi niña!!!

Amu: No digas eso que te pareces a mi padre...

Ikuto: No lo diré mas. Pero esta tarde voy a tu casa para "conoceros" mejor.

Amu: Vale, se lo diré a mi madre

El tiempo se pasó volando y ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Amu: Me voy a mi casa.

Ikuto: Hasta luego gatita-punk (**N/A: Nuevo mote)**

Amu: Hasta luego neko-hentai.

Amu llegó a su casa y ya tenñia la comida en la mesa.

Amu: Hola, mamá.

MdA: Hola cariño, ¿Como te fue con Ikuto-kun?

Amu: Muy bien, me he hecho su amiga.

MdA: Pues parecía que le gustabas y que te gustaba a ti.

Amu: Si, algo me gusta ¿No vas a decir nada?

MdA: ¿Que tendría que decir?

Amu: Pues algo como es muy mayor o cosas por el estilo.

MdA: No, porque aunque sea mayor, es buena persona y se que no te haría daño. Ademas, ese es el

trabajo de tu padre.

Amu: Jajajaja, tienes razón.

Llegaron el padre y la hermana de Amu y se pusieron a comer.

Amu: Por cierto, mamá, Ikuto vendrá dentro d eun rato a conocernos.

MdA: Estupendo.

PdA: Y así veré si es bueno para mi Amu.

A las cinco llegó Ikuto, pero Amu no de dió cuneta ya que estaba en el cuarto con las charas y el

padre de la chica le hizo un interrogatorio a Ikuro:

PdA: ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Ikuto: dieciocho, casi diecinueve

PdA: ¿Eres el novio de mi hija?.

Ikuto: No.

PdA: ¿Te gustaría serlo?

Ikuto: Si le digo la verdad, si.

PdA: ¿Le harías daño?

Ikuto: Que me lleven al infierno antes de hacer eso.

PdA: ¿Harías el amor con ella, aunque ella no quisiera?

Ikuto: Jamás, esperaría hasta que estuviera preparada.

PdA: ¿La dejarías si ella no quisiera hasta los dieciocho?

Ikuto: Nunca.

PdA: Chico, es tuya.

Ikuto: Muchas gracias señor, si ella acepta la cuidaré el resto de mi vida.

PdA: Recuerda que mi ccasa está al lado de la tuya.

Ikuto: Si, señor.

Ikuto se fue sin despedirse de Amu, ya que entraría por el balcon mas tarde y Midori pregunto:

Midori: Cariño, ¿Te ha agradado el muchacho?

Tsugumo(creo que era así): Mucho, ahora el será el que esté con Amu, seguro.

Midori: Si, se les ve muy felices juntos.

**HOLAAA.**

**Aquí os dejo un capítulo mas, porque seguro que no podré escibir hasta el lunes( pero no me**

**hecheis cuenta, ayer dije lo mismo y he escrito otro capi. **

**POR FIN IKUTO SACA SU FACETA MAS TIERNAAAAA.**

**Lo siento mucho pero...mañana es el día de mi muerte. ¿Por que?**

**Porque es el examen de naturales: El relieve de españa.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Hisha Misha**

**Leanlee Rose**

**XxXKaren-chanXxX**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**Aifonsi**

**Lucia-nami 14**

**CHAOO**


	9. Llegó el momento

Ikuto entró por el balcón Mientras Amu estaba distraída.

Ikuto: Hola gatita-punk.

Amu: Hola neko-hentai ¿Ahora vienes?

Ikuto: No, ahora me he ido.

Amu: ¿Que?

Ikuto: Que acabo de salir de la puerta de tu casa.

Amu: ¿Y como es que no me he dado cuenta?

Ikuto: Tu padre me ha estado interrogando

Amu: ¿Y que pasó?

Ikuto: Me ha dado vía libre.

Amu: Quieres decir que...

Ikuto: Se pueden enterar de que somos novios y hoy puedes dormir en nuestra cama.

Amu: Tengo un plan (Susurro, susurro, susurro)

Ikuto: Vale, adiós.

Amu: Mejor... hasta ahora.

Amu bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres.

Amu: Mamá, papá¿Puedo ir a casa de Ikuto?

MdA: Claro pero no tardes mucho.

Amu: Hai.

Al rato, Amu llegó con Ikuto y dijo:

Amu: Mamá, papá Ikuto y yo somos novios.

MdA: Que bien Amu-chan.

El padre miró seriamente a Ikuto y el chico movió la cabeza como diciendo "Si"

PdA: Espero que esten bien juntos.

Amu: Y.....una cosa mas, ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir en su casa?

MdA; ¿Eso no es un poco excesivo? Dormir juntos ya es demasiado.

Amu: Su cama es de matrimonio.

MdA: No importa.

PdA: Midori, ven un momento.

Los padres de la pelirrosa se fueron a la cocina y después de estar un rato hablando llegaron a un

acuerdo.

PdA: ¿Donde dormirás tu, Ikuto?

Ikuto: Si hiciera falta, en el sofá.

PdA: Pues ahí dormirás.

Ikuto: Vale.

Amu: Ami, ven aquí.

Ami: ¿Que quieres?

Amu-En voz baja- Quedate con mis charas y con Yoru. Están en mi cuarto¿ok?

Ami: Hai.

La pelirrosa se fué.

Ikuto: Pues tendré que dormir en el sofá, no podremos estar juntos.

Amu: Tu vas a dormir en la cama conmigo.

Ikuto: Pero tu padre dijo...

Amu: Me da igual lo que diga mi padre, yo soy mayor ¿Lo harás por mi?

Ikuto: Por supuesto gatita-punk.

En la casa de Ikuto:

Ikuto: ¿Has traído pijama?

Amu: Ahora que lo dices, no.

Ikuto: No importa-Le da una camisa Amu y esta se da cuenta de que se transparenta un poco-.

Amu: Esto se transparenta.

Ikuto: Amu, he visto tu ropa interior miles de veces.

Amu:-Sonrojada- Tienes razón, me voy a duchar.

La pelirrosa se duchó, se puso la camisa de Ikuto y se embriagó del olor que desprendía, pero se

dio cuenta de otro defecto: era demasiado corta y le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de sus

caderas, dejando ver el culotte que llevaba puesto.

Amu: Ikuto, esto es muy corto.

Ikuto: Es de cuando yo tenía doce años, es mejor tenerla corta antes que parecer un fantasma

cuando la llevas puesta.

Amu: Tienes razón, siempre eliges lo mejor para mi-Le da un beso en la mejilla.

Ikuto: Yo me voy a duchar, mientras, tu haz lo que quieras.

Amu se puso a ver la tele y después de cinco minutos, Ikuto salió con su pijama que consistía en

unos pantalones de pijama y el torso desnudo, cuando la chica lo vio, se ruborizo violentamente.

Ikuto-Con una sonrisa burlona-Jeje ¿No estas acostumbrada?

Amu: No.

Ikuto: -La abraza-Pues ya te puedes ir acostumbrando.

Amu:-Hunde a cabeza en el pecho del chico-Lo haré.

Ikuto: ¿Cenamos?

Amu: Si, tengo mucha hambre.

Ikuto: Pues ahora me toca cocinar a mi.

Amu: ¿Sabes cocinar?

Ikuto: Claro, tampoco soy tonto.

Después de cocinar, se sentaron y cenaron.

Amu: Estaba muy rico.

Ikuto: Pero lo que cocinaste tu estaba mas rico.

Amu: Gracias a Suu.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Amu dijo:

Amu: ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Ikuto: Claro.

Amu: Ikuto...¿Es el momento?

Ikuto: Eso me lo dices tu.

Amu no esperó mas, tumbó a Ikuto en la cama, se puso encima de el con los brazos a los costados

para no dejar caer su peso y lo besó, aquel fue su primer beso y le encantó. Sin pensarlo, Ikuto

pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Amu y esta correspondió abriendo la boca. Sus lenguas iban

al compás de sus movimientos dándose caricias furtivas. Ikuto no podía mas y empezó a revolverle

la camisa a Amu, pero, gracias a dios no ocurrió nada pues perdieron oxígeno y separaron sus

bocas. El chico suspiró aliviado pues no quería que su Amu fuese dañada y mucho menos por él.

Amu: -Jadeando- Lle....go el ….momen....to.

Ikuto: Si, pero casi llego a hacerte algo malo.

Amu: Lo que tu me hagas no es malo.

Ikuto: Amu, tu no lo entiendes.

Amu vio que el miembro de Ikuto estaba recto y lo entendió todo.

Amu:-Decidida-Hagámoslo.

Ikuto: ¿Pero que dices? ¿Tu estas loca o que?

Amu: ¿Por que?

Ikuto: Perder tu virginidad a los catorce años no es muy bueno que se diga.

Amu: Pero si es contigo me da igual.

Ikuto: No, por favor, Amu.

Amu: Vale, pero si tengo que perderla, espero que sea contigo.

Ikuto: Pero¿Para que quieres hacerlo?

Amu: Para complacerte.

Ikuto: Me complaces de otra forma.

Amu: ¿Cual?

Ikuto: Estando junto a mi. Ahora será mejor que durmamos.

Amu: Vale.

Los dos se acostaron muy juntos, tanto que la pelvis de Amu rozaba con la de Ikuto y como el

miembro de este no había vuelto a la normalidad el lo notaba todo pero intentó no gemir de placer

para que su amada no volviera con sus locuras.

**HOLAAAAAA**

**¿Un poco corto? Lo se pero es que estoy preocupada porque, aunque haya terminado la **

**semana de exámenes, no me han dado la nota de naturales y creo que no me salió muy bien.**

**Espero no reprobar. Bueno dejo de contaros mis traumas.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Hisha Misha**

**Leanlee Rose**

**XxXKaren-chanXxX**

**X-Yukino-Dark-X**

**Aifonsi**

**Lucia-nami 14**

**Leanlee Rose: No me traumas para nada, todo lo contrario, te entiendo muy bien (Malditos **

**exámenes)**

**Aifonsi: Gracias, espero que también te salgan estupendamente todos tus examenes.**


	10. Una aburrida reunión

Era una mañana muy bonita e Ikuto estaba esperando que Amu se despertara. Minutos mas tarde

la chica abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

Amu: Buenos días.

Ikuto: Hmp.

Amu: Respecto a lo de anoche....lo siento mucho.

Ikuto: Eso no tiene importancia.

Amu: Si pero me comporté como una tonta.

Ikuto: Y que lo digas.

Amu: ¿Me sabrás perdonar?

Ikuto:-La abraza fuertemente-Pues claro.

Amu: Me tengo que ir a casa.

Ikuto: ¿No vas a desayunar?

Amu: No, aquí no, tengo una reunión con los guardianes dentro de media hora y me tengo que

arreglar.

Ikuto: Por lo menos, ponte algo de ropa.

Amu: No me hace falta, te lo aseguro.

Ikuto: Si te toca el idiota ese, avísame.

Amu: Claro.

La chica se fue a su casa, se cambió, desayunó, y tal como había entrado se fue. En pocos minutos

llegó al colegio (con la ayuda de Ran).

Amu:-Entrando en el jardín real- Hola.

Todos(excepto Tadase): Hola Amu-chan.

Yaya: ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Ikuto?

Amu: Si.

Nagihiko: Espero que esten muy bien juntos.

Amu: ¿No estan enfadados?

Rima: Claro que no, es mas, estamos contentos de que tu seas feliz.

Amu: Muchas gracias chicos.

Kuukai: Bueno, no todos estamos contentos-Mira de reojo a Tadase.

Amu: ¿Que haces aquí?

Kuukai: ¿No tengo derecho a venir?

Rima: Pues ahora que lo dices, no.

Yaya: No es justo, Kuukai viene y se come todos los dulces.

Kuukai: Es que están muy ricos.

Suena el celular de Amu.

Amu: Uh, es mi celular.-Lo mira y es un mensaje-.

Yaya: ¿De quien es?

Amu: De Ikuto.-Empieza a leer-.

_Amu, a ver si tienes un poco mas de cuidado y te llevas el sostén cuando te vallas a tu casa,_

_que, aunque me apetezca tenerlo, me podrían descubrir. _

_P.D: ¿Todavía usas la 85? Se nota que eres una niña pequeña._

Amu: Maldito neko-hentai...

Rima: ¿Y bien?

Amu:-Roja a mas no poder- Nada, nada.

Rima: Lo que tu digas...

Pasadas dos horas, se terminó la reunión y quedaron para ir a comprar helados.

Amu: El de chocolate está de muerte.

Rima: Pues no has probado el de arco-iris (el de colorines que está riquísimo)

Yaya: A Yaya le gusta el de caramelo.

Nagihiko: A mi me encanta el de melocotón.

Kuukai: Pues a mi el de nata.

Todos: Que sosito eres.

Kuukai: Lo se.

Amu: -Mira el reloj de su celular-Que tarde es, lo siento me tengo que ir.

Todos: Adiós Amu-chan.

Amu fue corriendo hasta su calle, pero no a su casa, si no a la del neko.

Amu: Ikuto...Dame el sostén.

Ikuto: ¿Por que?

Amu: Es mio.

Ikuto: Bueno, te lo doy-Lo va a buscar-.

Amu: Trae acá.

Ikuto: No se, no se...

Amu: Que me lo des.

Ikuto:-Se lo entrega-Bueno...

Amu: Muchas gracias.

Ikuto: No importa.

Amu: Me voy a mi casa.

Ikuto:-La abraza¿Tan temprano?

Amu:-Correspondiendo-Si, es que estarán preocupados...

Ikuto: Que cariñosa está mi Amu.

Amu: -Tiernamente-Para ti siempre lo estaré.

Ikuto: Y esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti.

Amu:-Zafándose del agarre-Lo sé, ahora me voy.

Ikuto: Siempre igual....

Amu:-Abriendo la puerta- Ya estoy en casa.

MdA: Hija donde estabas, nos tenías preocupados.

Amu: En la reunión, es que nos entretuvimos un poco.

MdA: No importa, sientate que la comida está lista.

Amu comió muy entretenida con los shows de su hermana pequeña.

Amu: Ya he terminado, me voy.

MdA: Amu, hija, todavía son las tres de la tarde, no habrá nadie por la calle.

Amu: No voy a la calle.

MdA: Vale pero no te tardes mucho.

Amu subió a su cuarto y le pidió ayuda a Mikki para cambiarse, quería volver loco a Ikuto. Su

chara hizo un par de bocetos pero ninguno le gustó, y entonces:

Amu: Mikki, me gustaría algo mas atrevido.

Mikki: Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

Hizo otro conjunto que le encantó a su dueña.

Mikki: Dibujo, Dibujar, Dibujado.

A Amu le apareció una mini-falda (Muyyyyy corta) una camiseta blanca de tirantes de la que se le

sobresalían las del sostén, unas converse blancas y el pelo suelto. Después se puso el collar y la

pulsera que le regaló el chico y una sudadera negra (para que sus padres no la vieran vestida de

esa forma y le montaran un espectáculo de los suyos).También cogió dos llaves (La copia de la

de la casa de Ikuto y la suya).Salió de su casa sin ser sermoneada y con la llave azul (Tienen

diferentes colores: Amu: Rosa, Ikuto: Azul. Para no equivocarse) abrió la puerta de el neko.

Se lo encontró dormido y se le quedó viendo un rato, pues estaba muy lindo, parecía tan

indefenso...De repente:

Ikuto: ¿Tanto te gusto que vienes a verme incluso cuando duermo?

Amu: Si.

Ikuto: Estupendo, cambiando de tema: ¿Por que llevas esa sudadera si hace un montón de calor?

Amu:-Se la quita-Por esto.

Ikuto se quedó mudo mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo.

Ikuto: Pero esta mañana no estabas así vestida, yo te vi.

Amu: Claro, porque me he vestido así solo para ti.

Ikuto:-La abraza-Pues eso me encanta, eres muy atenta y solo para mi.

Amu: Pues claro, te quiero con locura.

Ikuto: Demuéstramelo.

Amu: Yo siempre te estoy demostrando cosas, pero tu a mi no.

Ikuto: Ahora mismo te lo voy a demostar.

Ikuto la abrazó y empezó a rozarle el cuello con los labios, a Amu se le erizó la piel con este

contacto, después de segundos de tortura el chico subió hasta los labios y comenzó con un beso

realmente apasionado y salvaje, cuando el maldito aire se acabó, Ikuto subió sus labios un poco

mas hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual, mordió y Amu no dudó en gemir aunque fuera muy flojo, como

un susurro, Ikuto lo escuchó, eso le encantaba. Minutos depués sonó el celular de Amu y esta lo

cogió para ver que le había llegado un mensaje de tadase.

Amu: ¿Pero que es esto?

_Amu-chan, siento mucho mi comportamiento del otro día_

_¿Podemos hablar, hoy?_

_Si me quieres perdonar, quedamos hoy a las 6:00 en mi casa_

_Espero verte: _

_Hotori Tadase_

Ikuto: Hasta en los mensajes de texto tiene que escribir el nombre.

Amu: Voy a ir.

Ikuto: ¿Que?

Amu: Que voy a ir, pero no para perdonarle, si no para dejarle todo claro.

**HOLAAAAA**

**Y aquí el capi, se que me he tardado un poco pero el colegio me tiene harta (y eso que estoy**

**en quinto de primaria)**

**He pensado una cosa pero va por votación:**

**¿Pongo lemon en el fic?**

**Pueden votar.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a las que me dejan reviews, lo siento pero me da flojera.**

**Leanlee Rose: Yo solo tengo tres dias de exámenes pero muy difíciles, aparte están los de **

**inglés que son cuando a la maestra le da la gana y los de educación fisica que es la evaluación normal.**

**CHAOOO**


	11. Las intenciones del rubio

Ya era la hora de ir a casa de Tadase y Amu se puso la sudadera con la que salió de su casa, pues,

esa ropa era solo para ver a Ikuto y no a él. Al rato llegó y el rubio la recibió.

Tadase: Hola Amu-chan.

Amu: Hola ¿Estás solo?

Tadase: Si, la verdad es que no quería que nadie nos molestara.

Amu: Ahhhh.

Tadase: Mira Amu, lo siento muchísimo por lo del otro día, pero es que te ví con ese idiota y me

hirvió la sangre.

Amu: Ese idiota es mi novio y lo quiero muchísimo. Mira Tada-Fue interrumpida-.

Tadase: No, no digas nada.

El rubio comenzó a acercarse a la cara de la chica, ella se intentó mover pero no pudo porque

estaba aprisionada.

Amu: No.....Tada.....se.

Tadase: Déjame terminar con mi tarea.

El chico la besó pero no eran los besos de su amado, si no uno muy infantil, un beso de niños.

Tadase: Ya que no es el momento para que te beses con Ikuto, desahógate conmigo.

Amu: No.

De repente, el chico metió su lengua en la boca de Amu, ella sintió un escalofrío pero de los malos

pues aquella lengua era repulsiva, asquerosa y muy torpe comparada con la de Ikuto.

Amu: Tadase, déjame.

Tadase: No quiero.

Comenzó a quitarle la sudadera, le acarició un rato y luego fue a por la camiseta, ya deshecha, fue

a por lo único que le tapaba a la chica (por arriba), el sostén.

Amu: Tadase dejame en paz!!!!!!!!!!

Tadase: Como no te calles va a ser peor para ti.

Le desabrochó el sostén y le dejó los pechos al aire y la chica no pudiendo mas, agarró lo primero

que encontró, que, gracias a dios, era un jarrón y se lo aventó en la cabeza al rubio. El chico cayó

inconsciente al suelo y ella aprovechó para ponerse la ropa y salir corriendo. Llegó a casa de Ikuto

muerta de miedo, estaba temblando y no pudo abrir con las llaves, así que tocó el timbre.

Ikuto: ¿Que te pasa?

Amu: Tada....se.....me.....ha....inten......tado......vio.....lar.

Ikuto:-¿QUE? ¿Y TU QUE HAS HECHO?

Amu: Le aventé un jarrón y está inconsciente.

Ikuto:-Abrazándola y consolándola- Muy bien hecho. Ese inútil me las va a pagar.

Amu: ¿Le vas a pegar?

Ikuto: ¿Te importa si lo mato?

Amu: La verdad, no.

Ikuto: Que violenta.

Amu: Lo se.

Ikuto: Yo de momento le pego un par de puñetazos a ver como queda.

Amu: Ja ja ja ja, me haces sentir mejor.

Ikuto: Lo digo enserio. Bueno, ¿Que te hizo?

Amu: Pues me besó dos veces, me quitó la sudadera, me acarició, luego me qitó la camiseta y

finalmente el sostén, ya después le di el golpe.

Ikuto: JODER, ¿TODO ESO?

Amu: Si.

Ikuto: Y....... ¿te gustó?

Amu:-Cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y acercandolo- Solo lo disfrutaría con una persona y esa

eres tu.

Ikuto: Te adoro.

Amu: Soy adorable, es una cualidad.

Ikuto: Pero también eres muy tonta y eso no es una cualidad muy buena.

Amu: No soy tonta.

Ikuto: ¿Enserio?

Amu: Si.

Ikuto: ¿Como lo sabes?

Amu: Porque a ti no te gustan las tontas y yo te gusto.

Ikuto: Tu no me gustas, te amo.

Amu: Yo a ti tambien.

Ikuto: Bueno, yo me voy a casa del mini-inútil-rey. Tu ve diciéndole a tus padres que te quedas

conmigo a dormir, pero hoy trae pijama.

Amu: Vale.

Ikuto: Nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora mas o menos.

Amu: Entendido.

**(Ikuto pov) (por fin)**

Con Yoru llegué en un momento a casa de ese tarado y vi que ya estaba recuperado, entré en su

casa y empecé con la discusión.

Ikuto: ¿Quien te crees que eres para tocar a mi chica?

Tadase: Pues soy el chico con el que ella se desahoga.

Ikuto: Mentira, ella nunca te besaría.

Tadase: Ella si me ha besado porque tu nunca la has besado.

Ikuto: Mentira porque:

La he besado en varias ocasiones.

Ella me lo ha contado todo.

Tadase: Pues si, la he aprisionado y la he obligado a que me bese.

Ikuto: Vas a morir desgraciado.

El peliazul le aventó tres puñetazos en el abdomen y cinco en la cara al rubio, dejándolo

inconsciente (o muerto). Para rematar, le dió una patada en la espalda. Tras acabar su trabajo se

dirigió a su casa a esperar a Amu.

**(Amu pov)**

Llegué a mi casa (con la sudadera claro) y le dije a mi madre que me escuchara.

Amu: Mamá.

MdA: ¿Si?

Amu: ¿Puedo ir a casa de Ikuto?

MdA: ¿Otra vez?

Amu: Mamá, estamos de vacaciones.

MdA: Pero....

Amu: Por faaaaa.

MdA: Vale, pero llévate un pijama que llegaste con una camiseta de Ikuto.

Amu: ¿Me viste?

MdA: Claro, y también he visto como te has vestido.

Amu: Pues con la sudadera...

MdA: No.... con la camiseta, y se que era para ver a Ikuto.

Amu: Lo siento.

MdA: Se que estas en la edad.

Amu: Ahhhhh.

MdA: Venga, coge el pijama y vete a su casa que te estará esperando.

Amu: Vale.

Cogí el pijama (shorts y camiseta de tirantes) y me fui a casa de Ikuto, ya estaba bien y pude abrir

la puerta con la llave. Y allí estaba él, esperándome, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Amu: ¿Y que le hiciste?

Ikuto: Tres puñetazos en el abdomen, cuatro en la cara y una patada.

Amu: ¿Eso no es demasiado?

Ikuto: No ¿Te vienes a tomar un helado?

Amu: Vale.

**(Pov normal)**

Amu e Ikuto fueron a una heladería cercana y pidieron helados de chocolate, estuvieron un rato

conversando hasta que Ikuto dijo:

Ikuto: ¿Esta noche que quieres cenar?

Amu: No lo se.

Ikuto: ¿Que te parece si vamos a un restaurante?

Amu: No llevo dinero.

Ikuto: Pues te invito yo.

Amu: Vale, pero vamos a cambiarnos.

Ikuto: A mi me daría igual si fueras vestida así.

Amu: Neko-hentai...

Los dos se fueron a cambiarse. Ikuto tardó poco así que decidió ir a ver a Amu.

Ikuto: Señora Hinamori, ¿Todavía se está cambiando Amu?

MdA: S-

Amu: Ya voy , ya voy.

La chica se quedó impactada con lo que llevaba Ikuto que consistía en:

Una camisa blanca (que raro) y unos pantalones de mezclilla, era bastante simple pero se veía

realmente apuesto y sexy.

Ikuto también se asombró un poco Amu llevaba un vestido negro con detalles en rojo,azul,verde y

amarillo (¿A que me recuerda?), unas bailarinas negras y el collar y la pulsera que le habia regalado

se veía muy linda.

Amu: ¿Nos vamos?

Ikuto: Ok.

Los dos se fueron andando hasta llegar a un restaurante italiano. Buscaron mesa, se sentaron y

llamaron al mesero.

Mesero: ¿Que van a tomar?

Amu: Yo pasta y un refresco de cola.

Ikuto: Lo mismo que ella.

El mesero les trajo su pedido y empezaron a comer con una animada conversación, cuando

terminaron, pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y se fueron.

Amu: Que rico estaba todo.

Ikuto: La verdad es que si.

Amu: ¿Tienes sueño?

Ikuto: Para nada.

Amu: Yo tampoco.

Ikuto: ¿Por que lo dices?

Amu: Yo por nada.

En poco tiempo llegaron a su casa.

Amu: Me voy a poner el pijama.

La chica se puso el pijama y tiernamente le dijo a Ikuto.

Amu: Ya, ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

Ikuto: Si.

Amu: Si te digo la verdad, te he traído para decirte una cosa.

Ikuto: ¿Lo que?

Amu: ¿Te acuerdas de esta tarde que me preguntaste si había disfrutado con Tadase?

Ikuto: Si.

Amu: ¿Y te acuerdas de lo que yo te dije?

Ikuto: Si.

Amu: Pues quiero hacerlo.

Ikuto: ¿Otra vez?

Amu: Si Ikuto, pero esta vez es porque yo quiero.

Ikuto: Amu...

Amu: Por favor....

Ikuto: No se....

Amu: Venga ya, además hoy te has portado muy bien conmigo y quiero agradecértelo.

Ikuto: Amu, tu me lo agradeces todos lo días.

Amu: Pero hoy es especial.

Ikuto: ¿Por que?

Amu: Porque hoy soy yo la que tiene las hormonas revolucionadas.

Ikuto:-Sorprendido-Amu...

Amu: Por favor.

Ikuto: No se, no se...

Amu:-Sollozando-No me quieres

Ikuto: Claro que te quiero.

Amu: Pues entonces hazlo por mi.

Ikuto: Es que te puedo hacer daño.

Amu: Tu nunca me harías daño.

Ikuto:

**HOLAAAAAA**

**¿Os he dejado con la intriga?**

**Nah, seguro que no....**

**Bueno y estas eran las intenciones del maldito rubio. Pero ha llegado Ikuto-sama y le ha dado**

**piñas para un mes.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a las que me dejan reviews**

**Leanlee Rose: Mis exámenes son pocos porque estoy en 5º de primaria y tengo solo 11 años.**

**CHAOOOO**


	12. La respuesta

Ikuto: Vale, solo dime una cosa ¿Tienes la regla?

Amu: No.

Ikuto: ¿Y la has tenido alguna vez?

Amu: De momento no.

Ikuto: Entendido.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, la única luz que se encontró fue el que la luna brillaba a través de las cortinas blancas. Teniendo Amu de la mano, Ikuto la guió hacia la cama y se sentó, volviendo la mirada hacia su rostro.

"Amu ..." Ikuto le susurró en voz baja mientras sus dedos trazaron una línea delicada por su mejilla, haciendo a Amu cerrar los ojos lentamente.

La empujó hacia la cama, se subió encima de ella y la besó en los labios, su aliento era caliente y pesado. Llevó las manos sensualmente hacia su rostro, dejó que sus dedos hicieran su trabajo y poco a poco trazó por el cuello una linea y apartó algunos mechones de pelo que la chica tenía en la cara . Dejando a sus labios, le besó el cuello, de vez en cuando se frotaba la nariz contra el hueco de la misma y dejando escapar respiraciones calientes.

"Ikuto ..." Amu apenas susurró. Con los ojos aun cerrados llevó las manos a su sentir su latido del corazón.

Dejando a su cuello, los labios del chico se abrieron paso de nuevo a los de ella, esta vez lamió el labio inferior de la chica esperando que Amu le concediera la entrada. Su lengua entrandó en su boca, exploró cada rincón de ella.

Deslizó las manos por debajo de su vestido, tocando la piel con la punta de los dedos, deslizándose lentamente por el estómago, cerca de su caja torácica para luego descansar en la cintura. mientras Amu sintió como unos escalofríos surgían de su espina dorsal

Ikuto se puso de rodillas sobre la acama. Amu siguió sus acciones y se arrodilló sobre la cama, frente a él.

La besó de nuevo, puso las manos en las caderas, poco a poco iba a aumentar las caricias para luego descansar en la cintura y ver como Amu jugaba con su pelo. Cogió el vestido por la parte inferior, empezó a tirar hacia arriba sin romper el beso. La separación duró unos segundos, sacó el vestido y lo tiró en el suelo antes de volver a verlo otra vez. Allí estaba ella, se arrodilló delante de él en la cama, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas porque sólo tenía puesto un sostén de encaje negro y las bragas.

Se acercó a ella, sus labios se pusieron en contacto con los hombros, los besaba. Lentamente arrancó las correas, le besó las marcas que habían dejado. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de nuevo y ella sintió que su corazón latía cada vez a mayor velocidad. Sus dedos comenzaron a trabajar por su cuenta y como Ikuto seguía besando sus hombros, poco a poco empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Deshizo el primer botón, luego el segundo, el tercero y así sucesivamente hasta que no hubo mas botones y el pecho desnudo Ikuto fue mostrando.

Se puso la camisa de él, sintiendo el impulso de tocar su piel creciendo dentro de ella. Tiró la prenda al piso, ella finalmente puso las manos sobre los hombros del chico , y lentamente corría por la espalda.

"Amu ..." Ikuto susurró de nuevo, dirigió las manos de Amu hasta su pecho y ella, empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos

Empujándola contra la cama de nuevo, puso las manos en la cintura hasta que se sintió las de Amu en la suya, poco a poco notó que la chica intentaba quitarle el botón del pantalón. El se desabrochó el botón quitandole el trabajo a la chica y lentamente bajó la cremallera de su pantalón. Tiró de ellos hacia abajo, Amu pudo ver un bulto '' dentro de los boxers de Ikuto. Él se quitó por completo los pantalones y los tiró a un lado, girando su atención a Amu que seguía mirando a sus boxers.

"Amu ... no te preocupes todo saldra bien", dijo antes de que poco a poco la apoyara en las almohadas y besara el vientre esta vez. Mientras besaba su estómago, una de sus manos se movían a la taza uno de sus pechos y ella se puso rígida ligeramente, pero poco a poco empezó a relajarse de nuevo

Amu quedó sin aliento en el tacto y su cuerpo se estremeció. Casi podía sentir sonrisa Ikuto contra su piel, pero no le molestaba. 

Esta vez la besó con avidez, y pasando las manos por su cuerpo. Sus manos eran cálidas.

No podía dejar mirar a ella, como la luna bañaba su cuerpo, casi desnudo. Agarrándola por la cintura mientras ella una vez más puso sus manos sobre su pecho, trató de llevarla hacia abajo para besarla otra vez, pero fracasó. En su lugar, sus labios fueron a parar a su pecho, besándola. Mientras tanto, sus manos se dedicaron a correr arriba y abajo con los brazos, el pecho, los hombros.

Le abrazó por la espalda de nuevo, ella se quedó mirando y el desabrochó su sosén. Ikuto sólo la miró fijamente, como su sostén ahora colgaba de sus hombros, pidiendo ser eliminado para exponer sus pechos.

Agarró el sujetador, lo quitó y lo arrojó a quién sabe qué parte de la habitación. Amu, con sus pechos expuestos ahora, miró a Ikuto con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Ikuto llevó las manos en alto a la taza sus pechos desnudos, Amu tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en el contacto y le dio un grito agudo.

Ikuto intentó besarla nuevo en la cama, Amu ahora lo bajo, con la boca fue a sus pechos. Los, chupaba, mordisqueaba y acariciaba. Su lengua parecía estar jugando al hockey con su pezón derecho mientras jugaba con ella.

Gimiendo en el placer, Amu clavó las uñas en los hombros, mientras sentía una sensación de calor en la vagina.

"Ikuto ... por favor." Ella dijo en voz baja mientras él jugaba con la parte superior de su ropa interior.

Ikuto comprendió, tomó su ropa interior y se la quitó. Ahora completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, él la miró.

"Hermosa ... más de lo que pensé ."

Tuvo la impresión de perder el control y la besó con pasión, con deseo.

Intentó arrojar a sus boxers en al suelo, su miembro erecto estaba presionando en sus piernas.

"Ikuto ..." -susurró de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados y el tono de su voz llena de deseo.

Ikuto le agarró las piernas, las envolvió alrededor de su cintura, invitándola a él.

"¿Estás lista?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de que el empezara a entrar en ella.

La chica empezó a gemir, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y pudo sentir como el dolor se atravesó en ella

-Espera ... ese dolor va a desaparecer. " Ikuto murmuró lentamente, mientras trataba de mantener su control.

Después de unos segundos, se metió de nuevo. Amu gimió una vez más, pero el dolor fue desapareciendo lentamente y el placer comenzó a tomar el relevo.

"Yo estoy bien ... puedes seguir ahora."

Al sonido de sus palabras, comenzó a empujar más fuerte y con mas confianza . Y penetraba más duro y rápido, tomando un ritmo algo acelerado.

Debajo de él, Amu gemía de placer ... "Ikuto ... Ikuto ... oh ... Ikuto ..."

Ella fue llegando poco a poco a su clímax y se sentía las paredes de su vagina apretar alrededor de su pene. Siguió empujando, sintiendo que su propio clímax se acercaba.

De pronto Amu gritó, "Ikuto!" y no demasiado lejos, él gritó su nombre también. Los dos alcanzaron su orgasmo, sentían un gran alivio de a través de sus cuerpos.

Ikuto se derrumbó en la parte superior de la cama.

"Te quiero Ikuto ..." Amu-susurró, mientras ella estaba ahora en sus brazos antes de caer dormida.

"Te amo demasiado ..."

**HOLAAAAAAAAA**

**Este es mi primer lemmon, es una mierda pero aquí está.**

**ES que tampoco soy de escribir lemmones pero bueno....**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Aifonsi**

**Leanlee Rose**

**Aki-Takarai**

**Ikuto-amu1997**

**CHAOOOOO**


	13. Aviso

**ESTE ES SOLO UN AVISO DE RETIRADA TEMPORAL**

**NO SE ASUSTEN SERÁ SOLO POR UNAS SEMANAS**

**YA ASABEN QUE ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PUES OS DIRÉ LAS**

**RAZONES:**

**-ESTOY HACIENDO UNA OBRA DE TEATRO QUE DURA DOS SEMANAS Y SOLO PUEDO ENSAYAR Y DORMIR(ME DESPIERTO A LAS SEIS MENOS CURTO DE LA MAÑANA)**

**-ESTOY CASTIGADA DURANTE DOS SEMANAS O MAS POR IRME CON UN AMIGO (CHICO) POR AHÍ HASTA MUY TARDE.**

**-DESPUÉS DE LA OBRA HABRÁ QUE DARLE CAÑA AL TEMARIO Y TARDARÉ UN POCO MAS.**

**PERO ESPERO K SIGAN ESPERANDO LAS CONTIS POR QUE LAS SUBIRÉ**

**POR CIERTO, CREO QUE EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC PERO HARÉ MAS. BUENO ALOMEJOR SIGO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE (SEGÚIN LAS INSPIRACIÓN)**

**Aifonsi: Yo te comprendo porque tampoco soy de lemmones (ya lo he dicho) pero lo escribo por la loca de mi hermana mayor k tiene 16 años y no me dejaba en paz. Al final lo9 escribí y se calló **

…**: Gracias por el review, por cierto Ikuto es el enamorado, iba a poner "te amo demasiado" dijo Ikuto pero se me olvidó y solo puse eso**

**XAOOOOOOO**


	14. Nuevo rey, sorpresas inesperadas

Ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol despertaron a Amu quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos

de su amado.

Amu: Ikuto...

No obtuvo respuesta.

Amu: Amor mío.

Nada salió de la boca del chico ni siquiera se movió así que Amu decidió volver a su casa. Pero justo en ese momento, Ikuto la agarró de las manos.

Ikuto: ¿Donde vas, mi ángel?

Amu : A casa pero tranquilo que por la tarde vuelvo.

Ikuto: Pues te voy a extrañar mucho.

Amu: Que tonto eres.

Amu salió de la casa de Ikuto y entró en la suya. No notó ningun ruido y miró en la mesita del recibidor en la que se encontraba una pequeña nota:

_**Amu, querida. Nos hemos tenido que ir a Osaka a ver a tu abuela, mañana volvemo. Ami viene **_

_**con nosotros.**_

_**P.D.: De parte de tu padre, que no te vallas otra vez a la casa de Ikuto.**_

Amu: Siempre igual, bueno, no importa, me voy a arreglar y voy a la reunión con los guardianes.

Amu le pidió ayuda a Mikki para vestirse y acabó con un vestido azul y blanco de rayas, unas

sandalias blancas y el pelo con una diadema. Salió de su casa y fue al colegio.

Amu: Hola chicos.

Chicos: Hola Amu.

Rima: cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿sigues con Ikuto?

Amu: Si.

Yaya: Estupendo.

Kuukai: Que pasa Amu, como te va?

Amu: Muy bien.¿Para que era la reunión?

Nagehiko: El caso es que Tadase se ha mudado y ya no está en este colegio así que tenemos un nuevo rey, se llama Tatsuya y su chara es Koiki. **(N/A: Para los nombres soy pésima xD)**

Amu: Encantada.

El chico le besó la mano.

Tatsuya: Igualmente.

Amu quedó impresionada pues aquel chico se parecía mucho a Ikuto pero con el pelo rubio y los ojos violetas, pero él al lado de Ikuto parecía un niño. Tenía la cara mas infantil mientras que Ikuto ya era todo un hombre.

Rima: Este chico sorprende pues tiene trece años.

Amu: ¿Trece?, pues parece mayor...incluso de quince.

Rima si, es que es muy alto.

Yaya: Amu, Rima, os voy a contar un secreto pero no se lo digan a nadie ok?

Amu,Rima: Ok.

Yaya: Me gusta un poco Tatsuya.

Rima: Es normal , es un chico muy mono y encantador.

Yaya: Pero no me lo quiten.

Amu: Es todo para tí, Rima tiene a Nagi

Rima: Y Amu a Ikuto.

Amu: Exacto.

La reunión estuvo muy animada mientras que se conocían se lo pasaban en grande. Ya eran las Dos de la tarde y se fueron a sus casas. Excepto Amu que fue a casa de Ikuto.

Amu: Hola.

Ikuto: ¿No dijiste que ibas a llegar por la tarde?

Amu: Si pero mis padres no están aquí.

Ikuto: Ahh vale, Amu lo siento pero esta tarde no podemos salir.

Amu: ¿Por que?

Ikuto: Porque nos va a venir a visitar mi hermano.

Amu: No me dijiste que tenías un hermano.

Ikuto: Se me olvidó.

Amu: ¿Ahh vale y como se llama?

Ikuto: Tskiyomi Tatsuya.

Amu se quedó helada.

Ikuto: ¿Pasa algo?

Amu: Si, ese es el nuevo rey de los guardianes.

Ikuto: Exacto.

Amu: Y se parece mucho a ti.

Ikuto: Bingo.

Amu: Lo conozco, es un buen chico.

Ikuto: Si y tranquila que no se va a quedar mucho en casa.

Amu: Si eso no importa.

Ikuto: Pero tiene un cuarto preparado aquí.

Amu: ¿El que estaba lleno de murciélagos pintados en la pared?

Ikuto: El mismo, por algo su chara se parece a un vampiro.

Amu: Es verdad. Y ¿a que hora viene?

Ikuto: Sobre las cinco y media.

Amu: Ah vale.

Ikuto: ¿Quieres comer algo?

Amu: No tengo ganas, prefiero dormir un poco.

Ikuto: Lo que quieras pequeña.

Amu le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla y fue a la habitación del peliazul a dormir.

HOLAAAAAA

Y aquí otro capi mas. Siento la tardanza pero ultimamente entre los deberes, examenes, obra de

teatro ( que fue un éxito) y sobre todo los castigos no puedo escribir mucho ademas, como es verano salgo todos los días y no tengo tiempo de hacer nada.

Gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews (la flojera siempre me gana)

**Lunashinra: Si, tienes razón,fue un poco dura pero tengo muchas amigas antitadase a mi alrededor y al final se me pega. Tambien tienes razon en lo que es un poco raro pero mi hermana es muy cabezota (aunque te caiga bn, se le va un poco la pinza) y ya, Amu no desarrollada pero según la loca (mi hermana) ellla quería hacerlo.**

**Terra: Si la verdad es que necesito mucha practica, pero por algo se empieza no?**

**Aifonsy: Muchas gracias, me has apoyado mucho y este capítulo te lo dedico a ti con un mensaje especial: Gracias a ti, no voy a terminar el fic en este capítulo y voy a hacer dos fic mas.**

**Bueno** como he dicho este fic no se acaba aquí.

CHAOOOOO.


	15. ¿Que? ¿Por que?

Amu despertó por el ruido del timbre, se fastidió un poco pero cayó en la cuenta de que quien llamaba era Tatsuya y ese era el momento de preguntarle si le gustaba Yaya. Se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y bajó la escalera con sigilo pero iba tan adormilada que acabó en el suelo.

Ikuto: Hola patosa.

Amu: Hola idiota.

Tatsuya: Hinamori, que sorpresa.

Amu: Por favor llámame Amu.

Tatsuya: Y tu a mi Tatsuya.

Amu:Vale.

Tatsuya: Y que haces aquí?

Ikuto: Verás, es mi novia.

Tatsuya: Entonces eres mi cuñada.

Amu: Si.

Tatsuya: Me alegro mucho.

Ikuto: Bueno, yo voy a preparar la merienda.

Tatsuya siguió con la mirada a su hermano y cuando éste entró en la cocina, el pelirrubio se llevó a la pelirrosa a su cuarto.

Tatsuya: Amu, dime una cosa.

Amu: ¿Que?

Tatsuya: ¿Crees que le gusto a Yaya?

Amu: ¿Por que lo dices?

Tatsuya: Es que no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

Amu: Pues si, le gustas un poco ¿Y ella a ti?

Tatsuya: Es linda pero me gusta mas otra chica de mi salón que es un poco mas rebelde.

Amu: Bueno tienes razón, es un poco aniñada.

Tatsuya: Si, pero si cambiara su personalidad un poco no me importaría quedar con ella algún día.

Amu: ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

Tatsuya: Si, dile algo pero no de mi parte.

Amu: Vale.

Ikuto: Secretos en reunión, es de mala educación.

Amu: Ya vamos.

En la merienda, Amu notó a Ikuto un tanto extraño y sobre todo muy silencioso así que decidió romper el hielo.

Amu: Bueno, yo ahora me voy a casa de Yaya que le iba a ayudar a hacer los deberes y así tendran tiempo de contarse algunas cosas.

Ikuto: Como quieras.

Tatsuya le guiñó un ojo a la chica y esta se fue de la casa pero el rubio no notó que unos ojos azules lo miraban fríamente.

Ikuto: Me voy a duchar.

Tatsuya: ¿Pero no quieres estar un rato conmigo?

Ikuto: Estoy algo cansado. Cuando llegue Amu le dices que prepare la cena que hoy le toca a ella.

Tatsuya: -suspira-Vale.

**(Mientras tanto Amu)**

Amu llegó a al casa de Yaya en un momento y llamó al timbre, una milésima de segundo mas tarde se encontró a su amiga castaña.

Amu: ¿Estas sola?

Yaya: Si.

Amu: Que peligro.

Yaya: Bueno, ¿Para que has venido?

Amu: Te voy a dar una buena noticia.

Yaya: Pasa.

Amu: El caso es que Tatsuya es mi cuñado y se va a quedar un tiempo en casa de Ikuto. Por supuesto yo le he preguntado si le gustabas y me ha dicho que si, pero te voy a arreglar un poco ese pelo y tu vestuario va a ser un poco diferente mañana.

Yaya: ¿Mañana?

Amu: Si, tienes una cita con el.

Yaya: ¿A que hora?

Amu: Eso no lo se, pero yo te arreglaré por la mañana.

Yaya: Estupendo Amu-chi eres la mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

Amu: A las doce estoy aquí.

Yaya: Venga, adiós.

Amu: Adiós.

Amu llegó a la casa de Ikuto en poco tiempo y como Tatsuya había ido a dar una vuelta, subió a la habitación y se encontró a Ikuto dormido. Ella, para despertarlo, le dio un suave beso y sintió como se lo correspondían poco a poco. Se separaron por la falta de aire y bajaron al salón, ese era el momento perfecto para Amu.

Amu: Ikuto, ¿Que te pasa hoy? Estás muy raro.

Ikuto: Te voy a decir la verdad ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Amu: ¡Que tonterías! Tu me gustas, te quiero y te amo.

Ikuto: Ah vale.

Amu: ¿Estabas celoso?

Ikuto: ¿Pasa algo?

Amu: No tonto. Bueno me voy a mi casa que mañana por la mañana llegan mis padres y no quiero despertar mas sospechas.

Ikuto: Hoy te tocaba hacer la cena.

Amu: Lo siento mucho.

Ikuto: No importa, yo te llevo a tu casa.

Ikuto subió a su cuarto, cargó a Amu y la llevó hasta su balcón. Allí le dió un beso en la frente.

Ikuto: Hasta mañana princesa.

Amu: Hasta mañana neko-hentai. Ah dile a tu hermano que mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en en parque tiene una cita.

Ikuto: ¿Contigo?

Amu: No, con Yaya -insertar sonido de una tos-

Ikuto: ¿Estas bien?

Amu: Si, solo es que estoy un poco resfriada. Adiós.

Amu se tumbó en la cama y en un momento se quedó dormida. Mañana le esperaba un día muy duro.

HOLAAA

Y aquí otro capítulo. ¿Que ven mis ojos? Ikuto celoso. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo

(el que me gusta O/O) y estoy escribiendo con mucha pena porque se va a una granja escuela fuera de mi provincia durante cuatro días y hoy me he despedido de el y todo.

**Aifonsi : Gracias (por lo de la obra) (y tambien gracias a todos los que se alegran de que haya salido bien )( me da flojera escribir tanto) Ah y todavía no estoy de vacaciones (ojalá) yo tambien estoy en el infierno de mi clase pero solo hay que esperar un poco mas.**

El primer capítulo del próximo fic lo subiré mañana (si puedo) si no puedo lo siento mucho.

Ya ven que los capítulos se me quedan algo cortos pero es que escribo uno por día y a parte tengo le otro fic así que lo siento mucho.


	16. Dos citas, Aparición de un nuevo chara

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y Amu bajó ya arreglada hasta el comedor y como vio que sus padres aún no estaban despiertos, fue a casa de Ikuto y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ikuto sólo con una toalla.

Amu: Hentai, ponte algo decente.

Ikuto: Esta es mi casa y puedo vestirme como quiero.

Amu: Por favor.

Ikuto: No tengo ganas.

En ese momento la abrazó y ella pudo sentir que Ikuto estaba todavía mojado.

Amu: ¿Pero no te has secado, burro?

Ikuto: Es que así se está mas fresquito.

Amu: Suéltame, me estás empapando.

Ikuto: Ahhh vale ¿Y a donde vas?

Amu: A casa de Yaya que la tengo que arreglar para su cita con tu hermano ¿Se lo dijiste?

Ikuto: Siii, tranquila.

Amu:Estupendo.

Ikuto: Entonces hoy podemos tener una cita los dos no?

Amu: Si... hace tiempo que no salimos los dos solos.

Ikuto: Pues te espero a las cuatro aquí.

Amu: Aquí estaré.

Ikuto, como despedida le dio un intenso beso y luego se metió en su cuarto.

Amu salió y corrió hasta la casa de Yaya y la recibió su madre que la invitó a pasar a la habitación

de la castaña, Amu, al subir se encontró a Yaya toda pintorresqueada.

Amu: O u O Yaya ¿Que haces?

Yaya: Me estoy preparando.

Amu: Así noooooooo.

Yaya: Pues ayúdame.

Amu empezó por quitarle todo el maquillaje de la cara y para eso hicieron falta diez toallitas y

sobre todo mucha agua y mucho jabón. Luego prosiguió con el vestuario pero el armario de

Yaya no se podía definir rebelde así que le pidió ayuda a Mikki y la castaña acabó con un vestido

morado y negro de rayas, unas leggins negras y unas converse moradas. Luego fue a por el pelo

y se lo recogió en una cola alta. Era impresionante la cantidad de pelo que tenía su amiga y luego

le colocó un coletero en forma de cruz negra. Después le puso un poco de brillo en los labios y

terminó su tarea.

Yaya: Es impresionante. Gracias Amu-chi.

Amu: De nada, a las tres y media en mi casa ok?

Yaya: Vale!

Amu: Adiós.

Yaya: Hasta luego.

Amu bajó la escalera que conducía hacia la puerta, se despidió de la señora Yuiki y se fue a su casa.

Entre tanto ajetreo ya eran las una y media del mediodía y sus padres estarían preocupados.

Amu: Ya estoy en casa.

Midori: Amu! ¿Donde estabas?

Amu: En casa de Yaya, siento no haberos dicho nada.

Midori: No importa hija, Tsmugu; no pongas los carteles de desaparición.

Tsmugu: Amu! Estas aquí! No te vuelvas a ir.

Midori: Estaba en casa de una amiga.

Tsmugu: Ah, entonces no importa.

Amu: Me voy a mi cuarto y ahora vuelvo.

Midori: No tardes mucho.

Amu: Vale.

La chica subió a su cuarto, ya estaba dispuesta a elegir una ropa de citas cuando Ikuto la llamó

desde el balcón.

Ikuto: Amuuuu.

Amu: Que.

Ikuto: No te vayas a poner eso que hoy te voy a llevar al campo.

Amu: Ahhh vale.

Ikuto: Y esta vez, llévate un bikini.

Amu: Vale pesado.

Ikuto: Y esta vez, ven a comer conmigo.

Amu: Eso si que no, ahora mismo tengo que ir a comer con mis padres.

(**Mientras tanto Yaya)**

Madre de Yaya: Hija, ven a comer.

Yaya: Ya voy.

La castaña se levantó de su cama donde estaba jugando y de repente sintió algo duro metió la mano

en la colcha y se dio cuenta de que era un huevo morado con cruces negras. En un momento se

abrió y salió una pequeña chara con el pelo negro muy largo recogido en muchas cintas rosas,

moradas y plateadas, los ojos los tenía rosa oscuro y tenía la misma ropa que Yaya.

Yaya: ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: Soy tu segundo chara y me llamo Beldia.

Yaya: Que mona!.

Beldia: Ese vocabulario no se admite. He nacido de tu sueño de ser mas rebelde para conquistar a

Tatsuya.

Yaya: Estupendo.

Beldia: Mientras estés en la cita con Tatsuya tendrás hecho el cambio de personalidad conmigo.

Yaya: Vale pero ahora tengo que comer.

Beldia: Chao!

Yaya comió y se fue a su cuarto a jugar con sus dos charas. Pero notó que Pepe no estaba.

Yaya: Beldia, has visto a Pepe?

Beldia: Creo que está en su huevo.

Yaya abrió el huevo y notó que Pepe estaba dormido así que decidió dejarlo un rato mas.

(**En casa de Amu)**

La pelirrosa estaba eligiendo la ropa para vestirse y se puso un vestido azul cielo con detalles en

blanco y debajo su bikini negro con pequeños gatos plateados, se dejó el pelo suelto y esperó

hasta las tres y media, Justo a esa hora estaba Yaya, tan puntual como siempre.

Yaya: Hola Amu.

Amu: Y el chi?

Beldia: Estoy mejorando su vocabulario.

Amu: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Beldia: Soy Beldia, el segundo chara de Yaya. Encantada. Pareces muy rebelde.

Amu: Tonterías tuyas.

Beldia: Ese pelo es teñido?

Amu: Ya te estás pasando ¬¬

Beldia: Jajajaja perdon.

Amu y Yaya fueron a la casa de al lado y en pocos minutos los dos chicos les abrieron la puerta.

Ikuto iba con una camiseta de mangas cortas negra y unos pantalones debajo traía el bañador.

Tatsuya iba con una camiseta negra en la que ponía Rock or Die y unos jeans rotos.

Amu: Bueno Ikuto vámonos.

Ikuto:A sus órdenes.

Fueron paseando un rato hasta que Amu se cansó e Ikuto tuvo que llevarla con su Transformación.

Cuando Amu tocó tierra, se impresionó de lo que estaba viendo: Una pequeña cueva muy oscura

detrás de una bonita cascada. Se adentraron en la cueva y se impresionó todavía mas porque ahí

había como un gran jacuzzi (Sin pompas claro) rodeado de piedras donde uno se podía sentar

fácilmente. La chica se quitó el vestido y corrió bañarse, Ikuto la siguió y acabaron los dos en

ese gran charco.

Amu: El agua está helada.

Ikuto: Es que eres muy tonta, mira que meterte del tirón.

Amu: Ven aquí tonto.

Amu rodeó el cuello de Ikuto con sus brazos y le besó suavemente. Ikuto le correspondió y fue

profundizando mas el beso hasta que el aire se acabó y tuvieron que separarse.

Amu: Me voy un rato a la cascada.

Ikuto: Yo te sigo.

Amu se metió dentro de la cascada y entre las flores de colores y ella misma a Ikuto le pareció que

estaba viendo a una sirena pero por obra del destino (y presión del agua) la cascada le arrebató la

parte de arriba del bikini a la chica y ella enrojeció de vergüenza mientras que Ikuto se partía de

la risa.

Amu: No tiene gracia.

Ikuto: Si que tiene.

Amu: Me quiero ir.

Ikuto: Bah, de todas formas debemos regresar, no me fío de mi hermano solo y menos con una

chica.

Amu: Vale...

HOLA!

Como ven aquí está la cita de Amu e Ikuto.

Tranquilas, en el próximo capítulo veremos la de Yaya.

Para tods aquells que crean que la cita ha sido corta os digo que No porque ha pasado mucho

tiempo en la cueva es que luego no se ve ¬¬

GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN DEJARLE REVIEWS A ESTA LOCA.

CHAO!


	17. La cita de Yaya

**Hey! Si, ya lo se, dije que me iba para disfrutar de mis vacaciones pero he vuelto! no me maten = ! La verdad es que les he echado de menos, mucho mucho. Pero aquí estoy dispuesta a redactar la cita de Yaya! Empecemos.**

Todo era silencio y Tatsuya decidió romper el hielo.

Tatsuya: Mmmm... estás muy guapa.

Yaya: (ilusionada) ¿En serio?

Beldia: (Bajito) Shhh, no te pongas así.

Yaya: Bueno, quiero decir, muchas gracias. Tu también estás muy bien.

Tatsuya: Ah, gracias.

Beldia: (Otra vez bajito) Vamos al baño.

Yaya: Ok (se dirige a Tatsuya) Tengo que ir al baño un momento ¿Donde está?

Tatsuya: (Señalando el baño) Ahí.

Yaya: Gracias, ahora vuelvo.

Yaya:¿Que pasa Beldia?

Beldia: Te acuerdas del cambio de personalidad?

Yaya: Sip.

Beldia: Cambio de personalidad.

De repente a Yaya se le soltó el pelo y acabó recogido en una coleta de caballo y varios mechones

atados con cintas moradas y plateadas.

Yaya: Estoy tan Kawaii ¿Eh? ¿Y por que digo yo esto? Nah, imaginaciones mías.

Tatsuya: ¿Oye, te has hecho algo en el pelo?

Yaya: Pobrecito, que poco observador, pues hasta un ciego lo habría notado.

Tatsuya: ¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con Yaya?

Yaya: Jaaaaajajajajajajajajaja. Yo soy Yaya chaval y si no notas la diferencial te devolvemos el

dinero.

Tatsuya: ¿De que demonios me estás hablando?

Yaya: Ufff, se ve que no entiendes mis bromas.

Tatsuya: Pues la verdad es que no.

Yaya: Bueno ¿Que hacemos?

Tatsuya: Primero te quiero enseñar mi cuarto.

Yaya: Pues vale.

Cuando entró en el cuarto del chico se quedó callada y con la boca abierta. Estaba segura de que si

no tuviera el cambio de personalidad se asustaría un poco ya que todo era muy oscuro, pero gracias

a Beldia le encantaba aquel sitio.

Yaya: Hostias, una guitarra!

Tatsuya: ¿Sabes tocarla?

Yaya: ¿Estás de broma? Por supuesto que se.

Tatsuya: ¿Ah si, listilla? Pues tócame algo.

Yaya cogió del tirón la guitarra y empezó a tocar una canción de Green day.

Tatsuya: Mmm Know your Enemy... me gusta.

Yaya: No me importa si te gusta o no, esto lo hago para mí.

Tatsuya: Uy, que profunda jajaja.

Yaya: Miserable idiota.

La chica soltó la guitarra, cogió un cojín y empezó la guerra claro que ella iba con ventaja pero

Tatsuya no se rendía tan fácilmente hasta que dejaron el cuarto lleno de plumas.

Tatsuya: Yaaaa, ya bastaaa, paraaaa, tiempo muerto.

Yaya: La próxima vez te lo piensas antes de meterte conmigo muahahaha.

Tatsuya: Estás completamente loca...

Yaya le dedicó una mirada asesina y este supo de su error.

Tatsuya: Lo siento mu...

No pudo terminar porque sintió un cojinazo por parte de la castaña y otra vez a la pelea. Cuando

ya estuvieron muy cansados decidieron tomar algo en el salón y Tatsuya sirvió dos Coca-colas

que se bebieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..

Yaya: Estoy muy cansada.

Tatsuya: Pues veamos la tele un ratito.

Yaya: Por mi vale.

Se quedaron viendo un estúpido programa de preguntas pero a ellos les daba igual porque cada

uno estaba en sus cosas. Después de un rato llegaron Amu e Ikuto.

Tatsuya: ¿Lo han pasado bien?

Ikuto: (a punto de estallar en risas) Si

Amu: Pues yo no.

Ikuto: ¿Enserio?

Amu: No, en broma jajaja.

Ikuto: ¿Y ustedes se lo pasaron bien?

Tatsuya: Pues si.

Yaya: Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Adiós.

La castaña salió de la casa.

Amu: Yo creo que también debo irme.

Ikuto: Quédate hoy conmigo!

Amu: Ya veré.

Amu llegó a su casa y, cómo no, se encontró una notita en la que ponía que sus padres volvían

en res días y claro, se habían llevado a Ami.

Amu: Genial.

**HOLA! **

**Pues aquí vengo con un capítulo calentito, calentito, recién sacadito de mi mollera.**

**Bueno que nada que puede que siga escribiendo. Ahh y estoy terminando el tercer capítulo**

**de Hinamori Amu la elegida ya sabrán cómo murió el padre de Amu y dentro de poco **

**llegará Ikuto bien!**

**CHAO!**


	18. Más celos por parte de Ikuto

Amu: Genial...voy a ducharme.

Amu se llevó mas o menos 15 minutos en la ducha pensando en que se pondría, negro, esa era la

palabra clave, el negro. Pues bien, ya lo tenía todo pensado! Solo faltaba la ayuda de su chara

Mikki, la mejor aliada en estos casos. Esa noche Amu no tenía ganas de un restaurante ni de

tonterías, ella prefería un picnic en un sitio original entonces prefirió hacer la comida ella, bueno,

Suu, para darle una sorpresita al neko. Esa noche también tenía ganas de volver a dormir con él,

de oler su aroma masculino, de mirarlo mientras el dormía, un sueño. Salió de la ducha y se

vistió con lo primero que encontró, un delantal y se puso manos a la obra (**N/A: No piensen mal, **

**Amu jamás se pondría cualquier cosa para ve a Ikuto-sama)**

Se transformó con Suu y empezó a hacer platos riquísimos. En cinco minutos hubo terminado.

Lo metió todo en una cesta y se fue a cambiar.

Mikki: ¿Este?

Amu: No.

Mikki: ¿Y este?

Amu: Menos.

Mikki: Jumm, ESTE!

Amu: Perfecto!.

Mikki: Dibujo, Dibujar, Dibujado!

En unos segundos, a Amu le aparecieron unos short negros con una camiseta de tirantes negra con

estrellitas celestes, unas All Star Converse celestes y una cruz negra en el pelo.

Charas: Shugoiii!

Amu: Gracias Mikki.

Mikki: De nada.

Amu fue corriendo a la casa de Ikuto, picó pero le abrió Tatsuya.

Amu: ¿Donde está tu hermano?

Tatsuya: Duchándose, pero me ha dicho que si quieres, ve al baño y os ducháis juntos.

Amu: Maldito neko hentai...¬¬

Tatsuya: ¿Como te fue la cita con él?

Amu: Muy bien, pero siempre pasa algo que no debe de pasar.

Tatsuya: ¿Algo cómo que?

Amu: A ti no te importa.

Tatsuya: Cool and Spicy.

Amu: Otro más que cae ¬¬

Tatsuya: Beep, beep, reaccionando...Oye! no seas así con tu cuñado!

Amu: Jejejeje. ¿Y tu cita con Yaya?

Tatsuya: Bien, es mona pero me gustas más tú.

Amu: Beep, beep, analizando datos, reaccionando...1...2..3 Nani?

Tatsuya: Que me gustas mas tu por que eres muy rebelde y sin necesidad de chara. Pero tranquila,

se que eres de mi hermano.

Ikuto: Pues claro que es mía, sólo para mí.

Tatsuya: Ikuto...

Amu: No peleen, por favor. Ikuto vámonos.

Ikuto: Sabes que hoy eliges tu no?

Amu: Sip.

Estuvieron caminando un rato ya que Amu quería que fuese una sorpresa a donde iba a ir. Ikuto

pensaba que iban a un restaurante de comida rápida, cosa que le encantaba a su Amu. Pero cambió

de idea al ver la cesta de picnic que llevaba la niña.

Ikuto: A donde vamos?

Amu: Ya estamos llegando, impaciente!

En cinco minutos estaban en el parque de atracciones que tanto le gustaba a los dos.

Ikuto: Vaya, todavía te acuerdas.

Amu: Me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

Ikuto: Bueno, vamos a comer.

Amu: Si, vamos a ese banco.

Amu e Ikuto se sentaron en un banco cercano y empezaron a comer, pero una pregunta estaba

rondando en la cabeza del chico así que, sin más lo dijo en voz alta.

Ikuto: Tus padres están muy a menudo fuera de tu casa no?

Amu: Si, pero es por trabajo de mi padre que tiene que ir a fotografiar aves nuevas. Lo bueno es

que tenemos mucha familia repartida por el mundo y mis padres no se tienen que hospedar en un

hotel.

Ikuto: Entiendo.

Amu: Tu hermano me dijo que...

Una sensación de dolor atravesó el pecho de Ikuto.

Ikuto:-Fríamente- Que le gustabas.

Amu: Ikuto, estás bien?

Ikuto cogió de las manos a Amu y la miró fijamente. Ella pudo notar en su mirada un mundo de

tristeza y dolor.

Ikuto: Como quieres que esté bien si mi hermano que encima vive conmigo, se está intentando

ligar a mi novia y ella encima le corresponde un poco..

Ikuto sintió dolor, pero del físico. No se lo podía creer, Amu le había dado una cachetada!

se sobó la mejilla y giró lentamente la cara con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Los abrió mas

cuando vio que su ángel le seguía mirando con una sonrisa cargada de ternura en su rostro.

Ikuto: ¿Que haces? ¿Por que me has pegado?

Amu: Por que eres idiota, ¿Como se te ocurre tener celos de Tatsuya?, en quien ni me había fijado

porque sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Ikuto: De verdad?

Amu: De la buena.

Ikuto empezó a acercarse a Amu y ésta también se acercó hasta conseguir el beso más tierno de sus

vidas.

Amu: Debemos regresar a tu casa, quiero estar muy cerca de ti para que no te me pongas celoso.

Ikuto: El lugar ideal para estar cerca es la cama.

Amu: Pervertido.

Ikuto: Jajajajaja. Inocente infantil.

**HOLA!**

**Hoy no se han montado en las atracciones. No había ganas.**

**Y aquí el capi. **

**Cabe mencionar que lo estoy subiendo porque las quiero, ya que tengo fiebre de 38. Ya estoy**

**un poco mejor pero que vamos, me sigue doliendo la cabeza y estoy escribiendo a las 4 de la**

**mañana para cumplir una promesa**

**Ahh, se me olvida, No puedo continuar el fic de Shugo chara pure por que a AmutoLoveLii**

**se le ha estropeado la computadora y hasta que no se la arreglen no me puede pasar los **

**capítulos y por lo tanto no puedo subirlos (Jejejej explicación de maestra loca que se repite)**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Kariramos: He puesto a Ikuto más celoso por ti ¬¬**

CHAO! 


	19. Bye!

Yaya: Que buen día hace. Beldia, Pepe-tan despierten.

Beldia: En fin...Buenos días...

Yaya: (Ve el huevo de Pepe): Pepe-tan!

Beldia: ¿Eres tonta? ¿No te das cuenta de que tiene una X en el huevo?

Yaya: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Beldia: Es fácil, estás dejando de lado tu verdadero ser para gustarle a Tatsuya.

Yaya: Lo que pasa es que Tatsuya ya no me gusta.

Belia: ¿Qué?

Yaya: Lo que oyes.

Beldia: ¿Y por qué ?

Yaya: Tu no prestas mucha atención ¿no?

Beldia: Más bien, no presto ninguna atención.

Yaya: -suspira- Bueno, pues mientras veíamos la tele, él me dijo que amaba a Amu y que me

estaba utilizando para darle celos, pero que como no servía, me dejaba.

Beldia: Idiota.

Yaya: ¿Él?

Beldia: No, tu. ¿No te largaste en cuanto lo dijo?

Yaya: No. Me quedé para ver si recapacitaba.

Beldia: Los chicos tontos como él no lo hacen.

Yaya: Llamaré a Amu-chi para ver que me dice.

Beldia: Ese len...

Yaya: Déjame en paz!

**(Con Amu)**

Era temprano y Amu estaba durmiendo abrazada a Ikuto, en esto que sonó su celular:

_Amu: Moshimoshi?_

_Yaya: Amu-chii, tengo un gran problema ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?_

_Amu: Yaya es muy temprano! Bueno cual es el problema?_

_Yaya: Pepe-tan, ven por favor, ve rápido._

_(__**Fin conversación)**_

Ikuto: ¿Que le pasa a tu amiga la escandalosa?

Amu: Tiene un problema con su chara, la tengo que ayudar.

Ikuto: Hmp, Vale.

Amu se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y acudió corriendo a casa de Yaya. Lamó y le abrió ella.

Amu: Esta bien, ¿Que pasa?

Yaya (A punto de llorar): El huevo de Pepe tiene una X!

Amu: ¿Queeeee?

Yaya: Lo que oyes, ayúdame por favor.

Amu: Pero aquí no están mis charas.

Beldia: Yo iré a buscarlas.

Mientras Beldia buscaba a las charas de Amu, ésta intentaba controlar a su amiga. Quince minutos

después llegaron las cinco pequeñas muy apuradas y a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio.

Amu: Ran, Mikki, Suu, Dia, ayúdenme.

Ran: -Tocando el huevo- Está frío.

Mikki: Está como ausente.

Suu: Desu.

Dia: Yaya, ¿Cuál fue el deseo del que nació Beldia?

Yaya: De ser rebelde y dejar de comportarme como una niña pequeña.

Dia: Ése es el problema. La personalidad de una persona rebelde no tiene nada que ver con la de

un niño o una niña pequeña, su utilizas tu personalidad rebelde, es cómo si tu principal deseo se

estuviera desvaneciendo poco a poco. Y es lo que está pasando con Pepe.

Amu: Significa eso que Yaya tiene que elegir entre quedarse con Beldia o Pepe?

Dia: Si, más o menos, pero si prefiere a Pepe, a Beldia no le pasará nada sólo que se meterá en

su huevo, éste se volverá blanco y volverá al corazón de otra persona.

Amu: No lo entiendo.

Dia: El huevo de Beldia no es propiedad de Yaya. Es de otra chica u otro chico que su sueño es ser

rebelde pero que no creen en nada, como el deseo de ser rebelde, no era de Yaya, es decir, que ella

no ha querido ser rebelde nunca, el huevo de otra persona se ha ido de su corazón y ha llegado

hasta Yaya.

Mikki: Y si Yaya se queda con Beldia, el huevo de Pepe se romperá porque no tiene otro corazón

a donde ir.

Amu: ¿A quién eliges?

Beldia: No, no hace falta.

Yaya: ¿Por qué?

Beldia: Siento algo en el corazón de Moe.

Yaya: Moe?

Beldia: Si, mi verdadera dueña. Gracias por aguantarme Yaya. No me olvidaré de ti.

Yaya: Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Beldia: Yo creo que si.

Beldia se metió en su huevo del que salió una luz, se volvió blanco y salió volando por la ventana.

Amu: Todo solucionado.

Yaya: ¿Y el huevo de Pepe-tan?

Dia: Déjalo descansar dos días.

Ran: Y así estará mucho mejor!

Mikki: Ya se le está quitando la X.

Suu: En poco tiempo Pepe-chan podrá volver a jugar con nosotras-desu.

Amu: Pues me voy.

Yaya: -Abraza a Amu-Muchas gracias Amu-chii.

**(Tatsuya Pov ¬¬)**

Se lo voy a decir, en cuanto Ikuto salga por la tarde (¿Para que saldrá?) le diré que la amo, me da

igual lo que diga ella, yo voy a conseguir besarla. Será mía y a Ikuto que le den je je je je je je je.

Hinamori Amu, vete preparando.

**(Normal Pov)**

Amu iba a casa de Ikuto pero sabía que él no estaba y que sólo se iba a encontrar a Tatsuya. Así que

decidió quedarse en su casa sola. Cogió su celular y marcó el número de Ikuto.

_Ikuto: Mande._

_Amu: Ikuto, hoy me voy a quedar en casa. Me duele la cabeza._

_Ikuto: Hmp, Vale pero me tienes que prometer que irás a mi casa por la tarde._

_Amu: Vale pesado._

_Ikuto: Te quiero. Bye._

_Amu: Yo más a ti._

Colgaron.

Amu: Bien, me voy a quedar un ratito dormida.

Suu: ¿No tienes hambre?

Amu: Para nada.

Dia: Creo que es bueno que descansemos todas.

Ran: Siii, tengo mucho sueño!

Se quedaron completamente dormidas

(Mucho tiempo después)

Amu: Argggg!

Mikki: ¿Que pasa?

Amu: Que son las seis de la tarde!

Suu: Amu-chan te quedaste dormida!

Amu: Me di cuenta ^^U

Mikki: Te voy a ayudar con la ropa.

Mikki le dibujó una sudadera rosa fucsia y unos pantalones rotos con unas zapatillas de deporte.

No le preguntó y simplemente ya vistió a Amu.

Amu: Me encanta!

Mikki: Lo sabía.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Ikuto: Tatsuya, me voy a comprar.

Tatsuya: Vale ^^

Ese enano se creía que iba a salir, pero yo sabía que Amu iba a ir a su casa y el no se iba a perder

nada. El salió, subió por el balcón y se quedó en la escalera.

**(Amu Pov)**

Llegué a la casa de Ikuto y allí estaba Tatsuya (como no)

Tatsuya: Ikuto vuelve dentro de poco siéntate aquí.

Yo le hice caso pero vi que estaba muy nervioso, yo ya me temía lo peor. Se sentó a mi lado y

con mucho esfuerzo pudo articular palabra.

Tatsuya: Amu...ya te dije que me gustabas pero es que te amo.

Bah, ya lo sabía, tenía que pasar eso y además ella sabía que alguien los estaba espiando "Ikuto

haz algo" pero era tarde, Ikuto estaba viendo la escena, no enfadado, ni celoso, sino complacido de

poder ver como yo estaba agobiada y hasta enfadada. En realidad yo no sabía que decir y el niñato

ese me besó. Puajjj los besos de Ikuto eran gloria y éste no sabía ni besar. Lo intenté apartar pero

no sivrvió y el me estaba quitando la sudadera. Lo conseguí y le di una buena cachetada. Salí de

ese sitio y me metí en mi cuarto a llorar. Espero que Ikuto lo entienda.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Salí de mi escondite y empecé a aplaudir. Tatsuya me miró atónito.

Ikuto: Muy bien pequeñín, te crees más listo que nadie.

Tatsuya: Ikuto...

Ikuto: Cállate, ni se te ocurra hablarme. Me voy.

Me fuí a la calle y cogí mi celular.

_Utau: ¿Mande?_

_Ikuto: Ven aquí cuanto antes y llévate a Tatsuya._

_Utau: ¿Que te ha pasado con él?_

_Ikuto: Tú vente._

_Utau: En dos días estoy allí._

_Ikuto: Ok._

Me fuí otra vez a mi casa y le dije a Tatsuya:

Ikuto: Dentro de dos días estás con Utau, ve haciendo las maletas.

Tatsuya:-Triste-Hai.

Ikuto: Y a tu cama.

Tatsuya se encerró en su cuarto y yo salté de mi balcón hacia el de Amu, pero vi que éste estaba

cerrado. Lo golpeé suavemente un par de veces y ella me abrió. Estaba llorando y con la cara roja

Amu: Se que me estabas viendo lo sien...

No pudo terminar porque sellé sus labios con un pequeño beso.

Ikuto: Tranquila. Se que pasó y te aseguro que jamás volverá a tocarte. Se va.

Amu: Con quien?

Ikuto: Con Utau, ahora vamos a dormir.

**(Pov Normal)**

Esa noche Amu durmió feliz, agarrada a su amado y con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

**HOLA!**

**Beep Beep Analizando datos... Bién! Tatsuya se va del fic! Tienen razón, era una **

**molestia jejeje, solo lo añadí para darle chicha al asunto.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**LuNaR19**

**Kairiramos**

**LeoniTao**

**Y finalmente a AmutoLoveLii por darme una gran idea**

**(Atención: Puede que el próximo sea el último capítulo)**

**CHAO!**


	20. Final

Ya era por la mañana y Amu un poco adormilada, notó que Ikuto no estaba en su cama lo más

seguro era que se había ido a por Utau o algo así, también intuyó que sus padres habían llegado,

pues Tsugumu estaba...Llorando como siempre. Amu se peinó un poco, se cepilló los dientes y

bajó. Su charas aún estaban dormidas pues eran las 8 (Hora especial de sueño, siempre se tiene más sueño a las 8 de la mañana que a las 12 de la noche...)

MdA: Por fin te despiertas, ha estado aquí Ikuto.-Dijo muy sonriente.

PdA: Mi niña, dime que no habéis dormido juntos, por favor, por favor.-Estaba tan desesperado que

parecía que le iba a dar un infarto.

Amu: ¿Pero que pasó?

MdA: Bueno, Ikuto se tenía que ir al aeropuerto para buscar a Utau y bajó creyéndose que no había

nadie, más bien, bajó sin camisa...(Está muy bien, por cierto...)-Le susurró al oído causando un

sonrojo por parte de su hija.-Al vernos, se la puso corriendo, seguro que por la cara de tu padre...

Bueno, que desayunó aquí y se fue...

PdA: ¿Pero habéis dormido juntos?

MdA: Cariño, ella ya está en esa edad...

PdA: Noooooo!, ningún chico me la va a quitar!

Amu: -_-U Papá, durmió conmigo y yo ya he dormido con él muchas veces.

MdA/PdA: ¿Qué?

Amu:-Dándose cuenta de su error- Inocentes!, si, vale, esta vez durmió conmigo pero las otra no.

Es que verán, yo estaba muy triste por que echaba de menos a Utau y por que el hermano de Ikuto

me había pedido y creía que Ikuto estaba enfadado...Pero él me lo aclaró todo y me animó...y,

bueno...no quería dormir sola y eso...

MdA: Entiendo, pero de todas formas, ya dormíais juntos desde hace tiempo.

PdA/Amu: ¿Qué?

MdA: Pues eso, ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo tenías doce años?

Amu: Si.

MdA: Cuándo te descubrí con Ikuto, ya sabía que dormían juntos.

Amu: Ah, si, es verdad.

PdA: ¿Qué dices? ¿No me lo habías contado? ¿Ese durmiendo con mi hija de doce años?

¿Entonces eran novios desde antes?

Amu: No, pero ya éramos amigos.

PdA: No soporto esto. Me voy de casa!

Tsugumu salió corriendo del comedor hasta llegar al baño donde se encerró y se sentó en el báter

(Fina como yo misma)

MdA: Bueno, Amu, desayuna y haz lo que quieras pero por favor, vístete. Yo me voy de compras

con el "fugado de casa" Y con Ami.

Amu: Vale.

**(Amu Pov)**

No tenía muchas ganas de desayunar pero, para no preocupar a mi madre me serví un bol de

cereales y unas tostadas. Comí lentamente, sin ganas, poco a poco...Terminé después de ¿15

minutos? ¿20? ¿30? No lo sé pero me daba absolutamente igual. Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Hoy me sentía demasiado desanimada como para pedirle ayuda a Mikki así que me puse un

pantalón vaquero, una camiseta de tirantes negra, una sudadera, y unas Doc Marteens (***1) **

Me tumbé en mi cama y 20 minutos después me llamaron al móvil.

**(Conversación telefónica)**

_Amu: ¿Diga?_

_Ikuto: Hola, mi niña._

_Amu: Hola, Amor ¿Que pasa?_

_Ikuto: Ya Utau ha llegado, vamos de camino a mi casa._

_Amu: ¿Voy para allá?_

_Ikuto: No, Tatsuya está allí y no quiero que pase nada mientras yo no estoy._

_Amu: Vale, pero cuando estés me das un toque._

_Ikuto: Pues claro.._

_Amu: Hasta luego, cariño._

_Ikuto: Adiós._

**(Fin de la conversación)**

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Utau de nuevo. Hace un año que no se le veía ni el pelo. Yo quería ir

a casa de Ikuto para darle una sorpresa pero, claro, con ese ni loca. Me puse a leer un manga que

no me hacía ni pizca de gracia a decir verdad pero algo es algo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que mis

padres se fueran y me dejaran sola pero en estos casos me venían ganas de "Jugar" Con Ami

(Cuándo digo jugar, me refiero a pintorresquearla como a una barbie maldita y luego ver la cara de

enfado que pone.) Ahora tenía más ganas de vestirme bien pero tenía acumulados 13 puntos de

pereza...(Para saber lo que digo, leer libro 2 de Emily Strange) Quitando aparte los puntos, me

puse la misma sudadera pero con una camiseta de mangas cortas rosa y negra, una falda de tul

negra (De las que se llevan ahora que parecen de hada, pues esas) y las mismas Doc Marteens.

Me sujeté el pelo en una cola alta y me eché un poco de colonia de coco (Me la regaló Utau en mi

13er cumpleaños) Me quedé sentada en mi cuarto a esperar un poco mientras miraba por el balcón.

Un rato después, Tatsuya, el chico al que menos quería ver, salió al balcón y al verme me dijo que

saliera. Como había un buen trecho y el no tenía las mismas habilidades gatunas de Ikuto salí.

Amu: ¿Que quieres?

Tatsuya: Despedirme de ti, en poco tiempo me iré de aquí, por culpa de mi hermano...Está

enfadado conmigo-Dijo él tratando de hacerse el inocente.-

Amu: Ya lo sé, y no me importa, es más, quiero que te vayas. No se enfadó sin razón, se enfadó

por que intentaste besarme y lo conseguiste además de que él ya estaba celoso. Yo también estoy

enfadada contigo, por todo lo que me has hecho pero a parte por que utilizaste a mi amiga Yaya

para darme celos sabiendo que yo estaba enamorada de Ikuto.

Tatsuya: Amu...

Amu: Pasa de mi!-Cerré el balcón y eché las cortinas para que no me viera. Odiaba a ese niñato.

No recibía ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje, pensé en dormirme pero mis ganas de ver a Utau

y a Ikuto me ganaron. Me puse a chatear por el msn y vi a Rima conectada. (* 2)

**Rima(L) I love you (L) Nagi (L) Amu, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau... :**

_Hola Amu!_

**Amu (*) Yeah! (L) Ikuto (L) Osquieroo! Mejores amigos siempre!:**

_Que pasa..._

**Rima(L) I love you (L) Nagi (L) Amu, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau... :**

_¿Es verdad que el huevo de Yaya pilló 1 X?_

**Amu (*) Yeah! (L) Ikuto (L) Osquieroo! Mejores amigos siempre!:**

_Pues si, pero ya se ha arreglado todo...¿Cómo lo sabes?_

**Rima(L) I love you (L) Nagi (L) Amu, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau... :**

_Nah, Yaya estaba conectada antes.._

**Amu (*) Yeah! (L) Ikuto (L) Osquieroo! Mejores amigos siempre!:**

_Pues, bueno, Tatsuya se va de Japón con Utau._

**Rima(L) I love you (L) Nagi (L) Amu, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau... :**

_Xk?_

**Amu (*) Yeah! (L) Ikuto (L) Osquieroo! Mejores amigos siempre!:**

_Dijo que no le gustaba mucho el ambiente y tampoco el cole además de que nunca se ha llevado _

_bn con Ikuto..._

**Rima(L) I love you (L) Nagi (L) Amu, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau... :**

_Ahhh, entonces nada,total a mi tampoco me hacía mucha gracia el chaval.._

_**Nagi (*) Wasaaaaa (*) K ritmo peña! (*) Sois los mejores (*) Rima tkmmm (*) Se acaba de **_

_**unir a la conversación.**_

**Nagi (*) Wasaaaaa (*) K ritmo peña! (*) Sois los mejores (*) Rima tkmmm (*):**

_Que pasa chicas!_

**Rima(L) I love you (L) Nagi (L) Amu, Yaya, Kuukai, Utau... :**

_Pues poca cosa, aquí aburridas, Tatsuya se va de Japón o por lo menos de Tokyo, que felicidad!..._

**Amu (*) Yeah! (L) Ikuto (L) Osquieroo! Mejores amigos siempre!:**

_Cosas de familia, Utau se lo quiere llevar._

**Nagi (*) Wasaaaaa (*) K ritmo peña! (*) Sois los mejores (*) Rima tkmmm (*):**

_Mejor, Amu, no te quitaba los ojos de encima, ni tampoco a ti, Rima..._

**Amu (*) Yeah! (L) Ikuto (L) Osquieroo! Mejores amigos siempre!:**

_Si, bueno, chicos, me tengo k ir byeee._

Me tenía que ir pitando. Estaba tan metida en el msn que no noté que tenía un mensaje desde hace

10 minutos. Me desconecté y fui a coger el móvil pero de repente, las notas de Smells Like Teen

Spirit comenzaron a sonar (N/A: Yeah! NIRVANA!) Era una llamada de Ikuto, pero a

sabiendas de que estaba en su casa, colgué y me dirigí hasta allí.

Abrí con llaves, no había necesidad de entrar como una invitada (Tocando el timbre) Error. Utau

me estaba esperando para cuando llamara, para abrir la puerta pero...ejem que le di en toda la nariz

ejem...Risas por parte de Ikuto y de la mía...

Utau: Joder, que dolor...

Amu: Lo siento pero es que eso de estar esperando en la puerta como una boba de la vida...

Utau: Oh, discúlpeme por obstaculizarle el camino hacia su príncipe azul.

Ikuto: Utau, eres tonta, ella quiere verte a ti.

Utau: Ya lo se!-Me abrazó provocándome una casi-muerte...-

Amu: Utau...Ya...Para...Me asfixio.

Utau: Perdón.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Cada vez yo me ponía mucho más nervioso, de momento, Utau la entretendría, pero eso se iba a

acabar, Utau se tenía que ir dentro de unas horas y yo ya tendría que estar a solas con Amu. No es

que no quiera ni mucho menos, pero es una pregunta muy precipitada.

**(Amu Pov)**

Notaba cierta tensión en Ikuto ¿Sería por que no le echaba mucha cuenta? Que chico! Con lo que

le quiero, pero...tengo un raro presentimiento.

Utau: ¿Que os parece si vamos a tomar un helado?

Amu: Si!- La verdad no tenía ganas pero para que Ikuto no estuviera tan molesto, era mejor aire

fresco.-

Utau: Pues vámonos, Tatsuya, vete a la puerta que allí te espera Sanjo.

Tatsuya: Si.

El tiempo pasó volando, Utau y yo estábamos hablando de cosas sin sentido (cosas de chicas en

todo caso) Y ya eran las 8 de la tarde y Utau se tenía que ir para estar al dia siguiente en Okinawa

para grabar un nuevo videoclip. Me despedí de ella y me fui junto con Ikuto.

Amu: Bueno! Ya terminamos con el problema de Tatsuya.

Ikuto: Emmm, si, tienes razón, era una carga.

Llegamos a su casa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Amu: Ikuto ¿Estás bien?

Ikuto: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Amu: Hoy te he visto muy raro.

Ikuto: No, no me pasa nada.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Era el momento, lo sabía, lo intuía. Tenía que decírselo justo como lo había ensayado .

Ikuto: Emm, Amu, en realidad, si que me pasa algo.

Amu: Lo sabía, Ikuto, a mi me lo puedes contar.

Ikuto: Pues verás, ehh, cuando vina con Utau, Aruto, mi padre, me llamó para decirmee...bueno-

Cobarde, Ikuto, eres un cobarde- Mira, ya sabes que soy rico no?

Amu: Si.

Ikuto: Pues bueno, a los ricos sobre todo se les suele casar muy joven pero mediante entrevistas de

matrimonio...-Tomé aire- Pues que eso, Aruto me llamó.

Ya la fastidié, Amu estaba al borde del llanto.

Amu: Eso significa que te vas a casar con otra.

La besé para que se calmara, la tumbé en el sofá y empecé a acariciarle los cabellos y las mejillas.

Ya estaba un poco mejor y le dije:

Ikuto: Amu, si me caso con otra o no, depende de ti.- Amu se sorprendió mucho.-

Amu: ¿Que quieres decir?

Ikuto: Amu, no me casaría si ya tuviera un compromiso o ya me fuera a casar con otra persona que

yo hubiera elegido.

Amu: Quieres decir que...

Ikuto: Que si eres positiva y me amas en un momento puedo llamar a mi padre y decirle que

cancele la entrevista ya que me voy a casar con otra persona.

Amu: Ikuto...

Ikuto: Entonces ¿Serás positiva?-Saqué una cajita negra y plateada y la abrí, su contenido era un

anillo de oro blanco con una piedra dentro muy parecida a la del Humpity Lock-Si no aceptas este

anillo y mi amor, se irá con otra chica.

Amu: ¿Por que se parece tanto al Humpity Lock y a la Dumpity Key?

Ikuto: Porque en realidad, yo soy el guardián de el candado, la llave y el anillo. Pero no es tiempo

para esas preguntas. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Amu: Ikuto...Te Amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado-Se puso el anillo- Si quiero.

_**FIN**_

**HOLA!**

***(1) Las Doc Marteen son unas botas, a la vista de las chicas modernas o fresas (Sin rencores, **

**no tengo nada en su contra) Feas, para mi, que me dicen Emo y en parte lo soy un poco, son**

**bonitas, eran las que utilizaban los Nazis, ya las verdaderas solo se venden por internet y son**

**muy caras.**

***(2) En el Msn, Salen los apodos que tienen puestos Rima y Nagi, no los msn...**

**_Pues bueno, después de 19 (Son 19, no 20)capítulos se termina este Fic. La verdad es que me da _**

**_mucha pena porque este ha sido mi primer fic de todos y aunque fuera muy trillado , aburrido_**

_**o con un Lemmon rematadamente malo, el primero es el primero y nunca se olvida. Siento **_

_**deciros que en este no voy a poner Epílogo. No puedo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.**_

_**Os agradezco de verdad, todas las críticas constructivas,las ideas...Los reviews en general. Os lo **_

_**agradezco:**_

_**XxXKaren-vampireXxX**_

_**Lucia-nami 14**_

_**X-Yukino-Dark-X**_

_**Cora Furume**_

_**Yuri**_

_**Leanlee Rose**_

_**Aki-Takarai**_

_**Ikuto-Amu1997**_

…

_**LuNaShinRa**_

_**Terra**_

_**Rukianime**_

_**Akkuma**_

_**Vale**_

_**Dark-Love19**_

_**Diana**_

_**Leoni Tao91**_

_**LuNaR19**_

_**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**_

_**Aitniram**_

_**Kairiramos**_

_**Mayu-chan**_

_**Y por último pero por supuesto no menos importante:**_

_**Aifonsy: Es verdad, ya te echaba yo de menos pero si no tenías tiempo no pasa nada.**_

_**Te agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews que me has mandado, me han animado, junto con **_

_**otros a seguir. Gracias a ti y a todas! Os quiero :)**_

_**Importante: Ahora mismo no tengo mucha inspiración así que puede que esté ausente de FF **_

_**por un tiempo (En el tema de escribir, que voy a seguir leyendo fics) Pero volveré con otro fic :)**_

_**Importante (2): Voy a quitar el fic de Hinamori Amu la elegida. Lo siento por los que le **_

_**gustaban pero es muy aburrido, si quieren les dejo aquí un resumen de lo que iba a pasar **_

_**(Me refiero a partes Amuto):**_

_**Partes de Risa medio Hentai, partes de intriga, beso, casi Lemmon (Por parte de la escritora del**_

_**libro no mía) cosas raras, una muerte, o casi muerte, besos y aclaraciones por parte de Ikuto,**_

_**final raro que continúa con el segundo libro que no tengo)**_

_**Ja en!**_

_**Atte: Miry-Chan**_


End file.
